Los caminos del destino
by Haruka-Shiho
Summary: El le dijo que se fuera, su compasión la orillo a aquello, no fue culpa del demonio ni suya tampoco, a veces la vida nos tiene preparada muchas sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva historia que decidí empezar, así que les pido a todos aquellos que lean esta historia, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y bueno sin nada más que decir les dejo la historia.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor.

.

.

.

Se oía el ruido que provocaban los rápidos pasos de una joven azabache, que apresurada trataba de encontrar la forma de salir de este bosque y encontrar a alguno de sus aliados en su recorrido. Hace un poco más de una semana habían llegado a una aldea en la que planeaban quedarse por un tiempo dado que no tenían la más remota idea de donde se encontraba Naraku, en el camino se habían cruzado con Kouga y Seshoumaru, de alguna forma todos le habían perdido el rastro al ser que buscaban aniquilar. Pero aparte del hanyou malvado, existían otras criaturas que deseaban la perla de Shikon para sus propios propósitos, en esta ocasión el ser que quería apoderarse de los fragmentos de esta valiosa joya, había resultado ser una youkai que empleaba venenos, ella y sus subordinados lograron separarlos y ahora Kagome no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraban los demás, ahora mismo se encontraba huyendo de un demonio, ya que a pesar de tener su arco, sus flechas se le habían agotado .

\- ¡No escaparás! – Ese rugido solo le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que había corrido no había podido perderle. Siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían, sin embargo su respiración agitada era signo de que estaba bastante cansada y además ya estaba anocheciendo.

.

.

.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Inuyasha forcejeaba tratando de que su adversario que poseía la forma de un ave le liberara, tal criatura se había aprovechado de un descuido suyo para tomarlo entre sus garras y alejarlo del grupo – Ya verás – De alguna manera libero uno de sus brazos y uso sus garras para herirle las patas. Ante ese acto la criatura dio un alarido y lo lanzo contra las rocas que se encontraban de bajo.

\- Bastardo – Se incorporó – Eso me dolió, pero me la pagaras ave de pacotilla – Trato de olfatear, sin duda esa ave le había alejado demasiado de su grupo, era difícil precisar donde se encontraba cada miembro.

.

.

.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Siguió corriendo lo más que podía, sin embargo oyó murmullos más adelante, solo esperaba que fuera alguien que podría ayudarla a salir de la situación.

\- Ahí estas – El youkai que la perseguía se preparó para blandir la espada, ella trato de huir lo más rápido posible, para bien o para mal una raíz lo impidió y tropezó, sin embargo, esto le permitió esquivar el ataque que paso centímetros por encima de su cabeza, en tanto ella rodo unos metros por la velocidad a la que corría.

\- Auch – Levanto la cabeza y pudo divisar la silueta de otros dos seres que se hallaban en el lugar - ¿Seshoumaru? – Era el Daiyoukay que con su espada desenvainada yacía parado frente a la culpable de sus desgracias, por otro lado Kagome no sabía si sentirse aliviada, vamos aceptémoslo probablemente el dueño de ojos ámbar no la salvaría, además le ignoro por completo cuando le menciono. De un momento a otro, ambos personajes entraron en batalla, y eso pareció ser el momento preciso para el monstruo que la perseguía, el hecho de ponerle fin a su vida, cerró los ojos, mas nada sucedió, antes de que llegaran a herirla, un característico látigo de veneno acabo con la vida de este.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Seshoumaru intuía que Kagome era el objetivo – Levántate y vete ahora.

\- Gracias – Después de todo el peliplata la salvó – Creí que moriría – El Daiyoukay le miro y con la mirada molesta pareció decirle _**"Por qué rayos todavía sigues aquí"**_

\- ¡No lo permitiré, esa mujer tiene en su poder los preciados fragmentos de la perla! – Esta demonio estaba desquiciada, de ninguna manera ella le entregaría los fragmentos a un ser como ese.

\- Nunca los obtendrás – Kagome le hizo frente con una cara llena de determinación, esa mujer se parecía a muchos otros demonios que solo querían los fragmentos para obtener poder.

\- Si ya terminaste – Menciono el ambarino, procediendo a atacar - Ahora vete.

\- Uhum – Kagome dio la vuelta, mas no había forma de que esa youkai le permitiera irse, quiso atacarla pero el peliplata lo impidió, enfrascándose así en una batalla en la que esa demonio fue herida, la azabache pudo notar el horror en la mirada de la adversaria de Seshoumaru, mientras que el aludido se acercaba cada vez más con el propósito de matar a aquella demonio, esta en un intento de salvarse, suplicó por su vida, mientras rogaba, una de sus manos se dirigían a uno de sus venenos pero no quedaba ninguno, solo un pequeño frasco con muy poco contenido, pero si tuviera la oportunidad, tal vez eso serviría para salvarle la vida.

\- Patético – De todas formas el peliplata estaba dispuesto a darle fin a su vida, cuando Kagome vio esto, se compadeció, trató de acercarse pero se detuvo, el Daiyoukai le dirigió una mirada de furia, sin embargo ese pequeño momento creo una distracción para que la desquiciada demonio tomara uno de los frascos que tenía para lanzárselo a su rival con la mayor velocidad que tenía, una vez que logro su objetivo esquivo a duras penas un último ataque del Daiyoukay y se fue.

\- Ahg, que era eso – Seshoumaru cayo de rodillas al piso, sus sentidos se le estaban entumiendo, su vista se hacía borrosa y no podía moverse a completa libertad.

\- ¡Seshoumaru! – Kagome se acercó rápidamente, en un intento por ayudarle, a lo lejos diviso un pequeño frasco, se acercó y lo tomo por un instante, pero eso bastó para que sus ojos dejaran su brillo característico, parecía como si alguien la dominara.

Para el demonio no era diferente, al cabo de unos minutos recupero la completa movilidad de su cuerpo, pero su mente parecía nublarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sus sentidos no percibían nada y tal como había pasado con Kagome su mirada perdió brillo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió seria el comienzo de todo, sin pensarlo y como dos almas poseídas, ambos cuerpos fueron acercándose poco a poco, se miraron mutuamente y sus rostros se acercaron iniciando un beso, aquello no se detuvo ahí, el solo hecho de unir sus labios no pareció ser suficiente, en aquella noche, ambos se habían entregado mutuamente, sin ser conscientes de lo que hacían, ¿el culpable? Sin duda era el efecto de aquel veneno.

.

.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado y por qué sentía que su cuerpo había hecho un gran esfuerzo, trato de incorporarse pero sintió el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero lo que visualizo jamás se compararía con nada que vio durante toda su vida.

Ella recostada en el pecho del Daiyokai más temido en toda la era sengoku, se asustó y abrió la boca de la impresión, el peliplata yacía profundamente dormido, estaba semidesnudo, de la cintura para arriba no había nada que le cubriera, con ella no era muy diferente, su camisa estaba rasgada en el suelo y a ella solo le cubría su brasier y su falda mal acomodada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Tomó su cabeza en un intento por negarse la realidad, entonces todos los recuerdos del día anterior se le arremolinaron en la cabeza, rememoro cada escena vivida - No puede ser – Movió la cabeza frenéticamente y se levantó rápidamente, tomando así sus prendas, huyo rápidamente del lugar, corrió lo más rápido posible, alejándose del lugar con la cabeza gacha, no fue consciente de cuanto marchó, cuando se hubo alejado bastante del lugar en el que se encontraba el peliplata, paró abruptamente cuando noto una laguna y sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo se metió con todo lo que traía puesto a las heladas aguas de la noche.

\- Que hice – Se había acostado con Seshoumaru, rememoro los hechos una y otra vez, buscando los detalles de lo que podía haber provocado aquello, porque ella no era consciente de lo que hacía y en sus recuerdos el demonio peliplata parecía tener la mirada perdida – Ese frasco, fue ese frasco.

.

.

.

\- Ah, no puede ser – Inuyasha había logrado vencer al pajarraco, pero mientras volvía, otros demonios le salieron al encuentro, mientras más mataba, mas aparecían – ¡Largo de mi camino! – Tenían que acabar con estas cosas rápidamente y buscar a los demás miembros de su grupo.

\- No hemos encontrado ningún rastro de la señorita – Un monje preocupado acompañado de Sango, Shipou y Kirara se dirigían a donde quiere que se halle su preciada amiga.

\- Inuyasha tampoco ha vuelto – Sango fue testigo de cómo alejaron a Inuyasha del grupo.

\- Probablemente le tomo mucho tiempo vencerlo – Añadió esta vez el pequeño Kitsune.

\- Ya casi amanece – Sango esperaba que nada le hubiese pasado a su amiga.

.

.

.

Kagome paso horas en las aguas frías, se había sumergido muchas veces en aquella laguna, mientras las saladas gotas surcaban por sus mejillas, quería negárselo, que aquello no hubiese ocurrido, ella amaba a Inuyasha, sin embargo el destino se había empeñado en esto, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante, tal vez podía fingir que nada sucedió, pero no era tan fácil.

\- Muchacha, si sigues ahí te enfermaras – Kagome dirigió su vista a la voz que le había sacado de sus pensamientos, era una mujer mayor que le sonreía cariñosamente.

\- Si – Kagome abandonó la laguna, mientras con las manos trataba de borrar los vestigios de haber estado llorando, aquella anciana le tendió algo con lo que cubrirse.

\- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? – Su amable voz la hizo sentirse mejor.

\- Es solo que mis compañeros y yo nos separamos, temo que les haya sucedido algo – Mintió, al final dejo que aquella anciana la guiara, caminaron bastante, hasta llegar a una cabaña.

\- Esta es mi casa, solo está un poco alejada de la aldea, pero es un lugar muy tranquilo – La mujer la invitó a pasar, ella le agradeció el gesto, al cabo de unos minutos esta amable anciana le tendió algo caliente para beber.

-A propósito – La anciana le miró detenidamente – No te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Ami.

\- Soy Kagome y gracias por todo – En otras circunstancias hubiese sonreído y charlado con esta mujer, ahora mismo solo quería desconectar de la realidad.

\- ¿Qué hacías tan temprano en esa laguna?

\- Bueno, a mí me gusta sumergirme en el agua – Kagome no quiso dar explicaciones – jejejejeje – Río un poco.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que sus amigos la encontrarán, ella les sonrió como siempre, pero pasado un tiempo Kagome le pidió a Sango que le prestara a Kirara, quería volver a casa. Espera, Kagome no te puedes ir - Inuyasha trató de detenerla.

\- Inuyasha – Esa voz era muy diferente a la que usualmente estaban acostumbrados, si fuese la de siempre, ya habría mencionado su usual "abajo" – Te pido dos semanas, quiero estar con mi familia.

\- Kagome

\- Señorita si lo que desea es estar con su familia, adelante, nosotros la esperaremos pacientemente – Miroku intuía que algo sucedía allí, ¿habría sido tal vez que la pequeña Miko se haya encontrado con Kikyo?

\- Gracias chicos – Tomo a la fiel compañera de Sango y se fue.

\- Kagomesita estaba extraña – Shipou estaba preocupado.

\- Se puede saber ¿Qué le hiciste? – Sango le hizo frente a un desconcertado Inuyasha, se acercó lentamente con una mueca que prometía muerte, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica le había lanzado su letal bumerang al pobre hanyou que esquivo el ataque a duras penas.

\- Que miedo – El pequeño kitsune y el monje se abrazaban mutuamente.

\- ¡Esta vez no lo hice nada Sango! – Indignado les dio la espalda a todos.

.

.

.

-¡Mamá! – Al cruzar el pozo y volver a su época, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su madre.

\- Oh Kagome – Su madre acaricio su cabeza suavemente - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, no pasa nada, es solo que los extrañe demasiado – Quería contarle a su madre, pero algo la detuvo – Voy a quedarme aquí dos semanas – Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

.

.

.

En la antigua época, un peliplata trataba de levantarse, sus sentidos seguían bloqueados, de alguna manera logro incorporarse y avanzo hacia un rumbo desconocido, no recuperaba la consciencia completamente, pareciese como si sus energías fueron drenadas completamente, se movía más por mero instinto.

No supo cuánto estuvo así, su vista permanecía borrosa, aun así vislumbro un río, se sumergió sin importarle nada más y se mantuvo así por bastante tiempo.

Al pasar alrededor de media hora, sus sentidos se recuperaban poco a poco, pero por alguna razón no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de como llegó a esta laguna.

\- Maldita bruja, como la encuentre la matare – Lo último que recuerda es a la Youkai esa y el frasco, luego nada, estaba completamente en blanco.

.

.

.

Kagome pasó las últimas semanas en su casa, recupero su vitalidad, esa sonrisa usual se mantenía en su bello rostro, había charlado con sus amigas y hasta incluso salió con Houjo, claro en plan de amigos, se sintió feliz. Lo único en lo que concluía es que esta es la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Sin embargo las cosas no siempre terminan del todo como uno desearía, ella pensó que lo mejor era olvidarse de aquel tema, aunque a ciencia cierta ella aún no estaba preparada para volver a la época antigua, la vida siempre nos prepara muchas sorpresas.

Se encontraba nerviosa, apretaba las manos de su madre y abuelo, se negaba a soltarlas, hasta que una bella señorita pregunto por su nombre, las guio por los pasillos a su lugar de encuentro, Kagome iba con la mirada perdida.

\- Tomen asiento por favor – Un hombre de unos 40 años se hallaba enfrente – Los resultados efectivamente indican que – Hizo una pausa - Esta embarazada.

Para kagome aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, la palabra "embarazada" resonaba en su cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, aquí va el segundo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Uhm – El pequeño kitsune yacía sentado junto a Sango, Miroku y la pequeña Kirara. Los tres tenían la vista fija en una figura que se acercaba.

\- Y bien – Inuyasha estaba impaciente - Que les dijo ese anciano – Luego de la partida de la pequeña Miko, el grupo se había movilizado tratando de encontrar pistas que les indicaran el escondite de su enemigo, mas no encontraron nada.

\- No tuvimos suerte, lo cual nos deja en nada – Miroku y el resto pensaban que esta vez hallarían algún indicio.

\- Ese maldito de Naraku, ¿Qué estará tramando esta vez?

\- Seguro que nada bueno – Sango concordaba con su amigo peliplata.

\- Entonces sería mejor si volviéramos a la aldea, además ya se cumplieron dos semanas – Era innegable el hecho de que el más pequeño del grupo extrañaba demasiado a Kagome.

\- Es verdad – Inuyasha sonrió discretamente – Además sin Kagome no podemos localizar los fragmentos de Shikon.

\- Sin duda la ausencia de la señorita se ha notado – Mientras trataba de propasarse con Sango, Sin embargo ella le dio un tremendo golpe con su boomerang.

\- Maldito monje mañoso – Sango estaba furiosa, se había adelantado murmurando un sinfín de palabras. Inuyasha y Shipou caminaban detrás dejando a un monje inconsciente por semejante golpe.

\- Pervertido – Mencionaron ambos al unísono.

.

.

.

\- Señor Jaken – Rin con su usual sonrisa le hacía señas al pequeño sirviente del Daiyoukai – Por aquí.

\- Deja de correr – Trataba de seguir el ritmo de la niña mientras guiaba a Ah-Un – Esta mocosa.

Sesshoumaru venía detrás con su imperturbable rostro, se mantenía alerta a cualquier ataque, pero en estas dos semanas no había logrado recordar nada y eso le tenía inquieto. Todavía rememoraba la ocasión en la que se encontró a sí mismo en aquel río, cuando recuperó completamente la consciencia además de sus sentidos, había empezado a llover, mas no le importaba, en ese instante lo que más le perturbaba era que su mente siguiera en blanco, al percatarse de que no traía sus espadas decidió que lo mejor era ir a por ellas.

Pensó que mientras pasara el tiempo terminaría recordando las cosas que sucedieron aquella noche, no debería de darle importancia, pero tampoco quería mantener la duda, por cierto ahora que lo analizaba, esa Miko también estaba ahí, que habría sucedido con ella, bueno ese era problema de Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación, aquellas estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna majestuosa se alzaba en la inmensidad del firmamento. Kagome las había observado por horas, cuando unos golpes suaves en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

\- Pueden pasar, mamá y abuelo – Sabia quienes eran, fue difícil contarles lo sucedido aquella noche en la época antigua, además no es como si hubiese tenido alternativa, pero se sintió mejor cuando descargo aquello que tenía guardado.

\- Kagome – Su madre uso ese tono amable para después sentarse en su cama junto al abuelo.

\- Mamá y abuelo verán yo….. – No supo que decir, este momento se le hizo incómodo.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que harás de ahora en adelante? – Su madre la miró fijamente.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio, oh vamos nunca pensó que las cosas terminaran así, en estos momentos no podía pensar con claridad.

\- Yo voy a tener a este bebé – Levantó la mirada decidida, en su rostro se veía una sonrisa única, del momento – Ni siquiera se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza el abortarlo o darlo en adopción(El doctor había considerado esa última opción, pero eso no sería viable si quiera por que nacería hanyou) – Llevo sus manos a su vientre aun plano – Cuando confirmaron que estaba embarazada, de alguna manera me sentí feliz, pero a la vez tengo mucho miedo de que las cosas vayan a salir mal.

\- Oh mi pequeña – Su madre y abuelo se lanzaron a ella – No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos siempre contigo, lo que más nos preocupaba era que tú no te hicieras a la idea de ser madre, después de todo eres muy joven – La abrazaban fuertemente haciéndole entender que no estaba sola – Seré abuela.

\- ¡Seré bisabuelo! - Se oyó el grito del único hombre que permanecía en la habitación, Kagome derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, sin duda su familia era una gran bendición.

\- Entonces… - La puerta fue abierta abruptamente por su hermano menor, tenía una cara seria, pero luego cambio a una más gentil - ¡Yo seré tío!

\- Sota, no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Kagome hizo una mirada intimidante.

\- Lo siento hermana, es que tenía mucha curiosidad – Se rascó su nuca mientras sonreía.

Conversaron por un largo rato, entre risas y uno que otro comentario mas, a todos les venció el sueño, mas Kagome se mantenía en su habitación aun admirando la luna y las estrellas. Tenía el completo apoyo de su familia, sonrió ante esa idea.

Oh pero, eso no acaba ahí, claro que no, aún quedaban tantas cosas por resolver. Ahora que caía en cuenta ¿cómo le explicaría a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada de su hermano?

\- No puede ser – Kagome se dejó caer en la cama de manera cómica – Si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a terminar embarazada de Sesshoumaru – Se incorporó - Hubiese dicho que esa era la mejor broma por el día de los inocentes.

\- Como se los explico y lo más importante que pensaría Sesshoumaru de esto – Kagome no pudo evitar poner una mueca triste – A él no le agradan los humanos, seguramente no te aceptaría – La azabache llevo sus manos a su vientre, ella no sabía mucho del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, así que no sabría qué decir, pero por la forma en que trataba al hanyou menor se hacía una idea.

– No te preocupes, mamá te quiere mucho, velará por ti y siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti – Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla - Perdona por estar llorando, es solo que tengo miedo, de no ser una buena madre para ti, probablemente cometa muchos errores, pero, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo y si me equivoco perdóname – Solo tenía 15 años, era una adolescente que apenas empezaba a vivir su vida, pero las circunstancias indicaban que tenía que madurar rápidamente – Te quiero – Lo decidió, ella criaría a este hijo sola, como le hubiese gustado que la concepción del ser que se desarrollaba en su vientre hubiese sido de manera diferente, que su hijo tuviese a su padre, mas no sería así, no se lo diría, claro que no, probablemente al Youkai no le importaría o en el peor de los casos la mataría.

\- Intuyo que no le gustaría tener una descendencia del tipo hanyou – Se imaginó al pequeño con orejas de perro, iguales a las de Inuyasha – A mí no me importa, es más me encanta la idea, seguro que serás hermoso – Este hijo era suyo, lo protegería sobre todas las cosas, de ahora en adelante su vida ya no era solo suya, viviría por y para su pequeño hijo, en cuanto volviera a la época feudal le pediría a la anciana Kaede que le enseñara a ocultar su aroma y una manera de borrar las marcas de nacimiento que tendría – Te criaras en esta época y además todos en esta casa están felices y a la espera de tu llegada.

Miro una vez más la majestuosa luna y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, consciente de que su vida había cambiado.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro, sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que se venía, esto no puede ser, alguien debía odiarla.

\- Inu…Inu….Inuyasha – Allí en frente, parado altivamente se encontraba su amigo peliplata, hizo una mueca sorprendida y se paralizo.

\- Kagome ya han pasado dos semanas, por lo tanto vine a buscarte a esta época, debemos irnos ahora mismo – Miro a la chica ensimismada – ¿Me estas escuchando? – La chica no pareció reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Noooooooo, antes se hubiese alegrado tanto de verle, simplemente ahora era diferente.

\- Te decía que vine por ti, debemos buscar algunos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon – Fijó su mirada en la chica – Aunque no encontramos ninguna pista sobre Naraku – La azabache le seguía mirando atentamente.

\- Ah que bueno – Inuyasha se sorprendió, esa niña debía haber enloquecido.

\- Pero eso que tiene de bueno – Se acercó a la chica – ¡Te digo que no tenemos ninguna pista de Naraku!

\- Como hago para no matarlo – Kagome seguía en su mundo y murmuraba algunas cosas inentendibles.

\- ¿Matarlo? – Hasta ese punto Inuyasha no entendía nada.

\- Oye Kagome, Shipou se murió – El peliplata quería comprobar si la pequeña Miko le estaba prestando atención.

\- ¡Si eso es, es fabuloso! – Inuyasha frunció el ceño, le estaban ignorando completamente.

Por otro lado Kagome ideaba un plan, para que la noticia no fuera tan impactante o mataría a su amigo orejas de perro de un paro cardiaco, lo mejor era decírselo ahora, se acomodó mejor sobre su cama, era hora.

\- No has estado prestando atención a lo…. – Suspendió su frase, su sentido del olfato lo había detectado - ¿Kagome?

La pequeña Miko le miró, al parecer su acompañante ya se había dado cuenta, ella era consciente de que el hanyou debía estar debatiéndose, tal vez pensara que esto era una mala jugada de su olfato.

\- Es exactamente lo que estás pensando – Suspiró, no iba a ser fácil – Estoy embarazada – De un momento a otro, el chico le tomó fuertemente de los hombros.

\- ¿Quién fue? – No respondió, Inuyasha la zarandeó - ¡Responde!

\- Inuyasha cálmate, me estas lastimando – Rogó ella.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – Rugió - ¿Estas de broma?

\- ¡Basta! - Demasiado difícil - ¡El padre es Sesshoumaru!

Apenas oyó esas palabras, Inuyasha se impresiono, se quedó quieto ¿Era enserio? Acaso había escuchado el despreciable nombre de su medio hermano. De alguna manera su mente viajó a hace dos semanas atrás, en ese momento vio a una Kagome diferente, su brillo estaba siendo opacado, seria tal vez que…

\- ¿Te obligo? – Si fue así, juraba que lo mataba, su mirada yacía ensombrecida.

\- No fue así, debo empezar desde el principio, por eso – Sus miradas se conectaron – Escúchame con atención y no me interrumpas por favor.

Procedió a contar la historia, desde un principio, desde el preciso momento en que aquel monstruo la perseguía, la trampa de la bruja, claro omitiendo los detalles de la unión del Daiyoukai y ella, para terminar le menciono el cómo se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Inuyasha permaneció callado por lo menos diez minutos, la azabache le dejo pensar, pero al fin lo comprendió, su mirada se relajó pero un atisbo de culpa surgió en él.

\- Perdóname – La chica se sorprendió por ese pedido – Fue mi culpa, de haberte protegido bien, esto no estaría sucediendo.

\- No fue tu culpa – A su mente le vino un recuerdo.

 _\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Seshoumaru intuía que Kagome era el objetivo – Levántate y vete ahora._

 _\- Gracias – Después de todo el peliplata la salvó – Creí que moriría – El Daiyoukay le miró y con la mirada molesta pareció decirle_ _ **"Por qué rayos todavía sigues aquí"**_

 _\- ¡No lo permitiré, esa mujer tiene en su poder los preciados fragmentos de la perla! – Esta demonio estaba desquiciada, de ninguna manera ella le entregaría los fragmentos a un ser como ese._

 _\- Nunca los obtendrás – Kagome le hizo frente con una cara llena de determinación, esa mujer se parecía a muchos otros demonios que solo querían los fragmentos para obtener poder._

 _\- Si ya terminaste – Menciono el ambarino, procediendo a atacar - Ahora vete._

– En aquel momento tu hermano me dijo que me fuera, en ese caso yo ayude a que se desencadenaran así los hechos – Kagome le regalo una sonrisa genuina – Mírame, estoy feliz, así que tranquilo.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir, esto era impactante, el apreciaba a la pequeña azabache, nunca la dejaría a su suerte, claro que no, ella le enseño a ver la vida de diferente manera, por ella es que tenía amigos incondicionales que le aceptaban tal cual era, darían la vida por su persona y el la daría por ellos, después de todo era el Alpha del grupo, si ese era el caso, debía cuidar de su manada.

\- Es complicado todo esto, todavía no me hago a la idea – Se cruzó de brazos y prosiguió –Pero, ten por seguro que velare por ti y por tu cachorro, además esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.

\- Inuyasha – Los ojos de la Miko se cristalizaron – Gracias.

\- Y qué hay del bastardo – Kagome entendió por dónde iba aquella conversación – ¿Se lo dirás?

\- No – Ella sonrió – Si quisiera suicidarme lo haría, seguro que me manda directo al inframundo – Kagome se carcajeo con fuerza, Inuyasha también la acompaño.

\- Entonces volveremos a la era feudal, solo espero que el cachorro no tenga su maldito carácter.

-Inuyasha

\- Dime

\- ¡Abajo!

\- Me rectifico, espero que no tenga tu carácter, el de Sesshoumaru es pasable.

\- Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo.

.

.

.

\- Ya se han tardado bastante – Shipou estaba impaciente - ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

\- Ten calma pequeño Shipou, en cualquier momento Inuyasha y la señorita estarán aquí.

\- Su excelencia tiene razón, seguro que traen algunos regalos – Sango también deseaba verla y charlar con su preciada amiga.

No paso mucho, el cielo se hallaba teñido de naranja, pronto el sol le daría paso a la luna, era una tarde silenciosa o lo era de no ser por el semejante grito.

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? – Se oyó la exclamación de 4 personas, incluida la anciana Kaede, estaban perplejos, tal vez estarían soñando, en cuanto descubrieron que no, la mayoría se preocupó pero, Kagome supo calmarlos, les hablo de sus planes, aunque en principio todos se sintieron un tanto culpables al igual que Inuyasha, ella les dijo que de ninguna manera deberían siquiera tener en cuenta esa idea.

Esa noche transcurrió sin ningún percance, Kagome le pidió a la anciana Kaede que le enseñase a ocultar su aroma y posiblemente si había forma de ocultar la esencia de un hanyou. Para su fortuna si existía, antes de partir en busca de algún fragmento ella había aprendido lo que quería.

\- Extrañare este lugar – Si, ella se iría, esa decisión le había costado demasiado, no quería irse, sin embargo en estas condiciones no sería de mucha ayuda, pero si se quedara aquí, seguro y sería un blanco fácil para Naraku, , por eso mismo aprendió aquello, además ella no se perdonaría que algo le pasara a su bebé o cachorro como solía llamarlo Inuyasha – Fue aquí donde empezó todo – El árbol del tiempo, donde vio por primera vez a Inuyasha, antes hubiese deseado que este le correspondiese, aun lo seguía amando, sin duda los caminos que te depara la vida pueden incluso hacerte abandonar lo que más anhelabas, tal vez era el momento de dejar ir ese amor, consciente de que eso no sucedería de la noche a la mañana, empero, ahora ella tenía alguien a quien amar, con todo su corazón y su alma "su bebé"

\- Miko – Su corazón dejo de latir, no era posible, pero esa voz.

\- Sesshoumaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Bueno en primer mil gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron este fic, me hace muy feliz que la historia este gustando.**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko.**

.

.

.

El viento mecía su cabello, no podía quitar la mirada del ser que se encontraba en frente, esto no podía ser, su corazón se aceleró tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, tantas emociones se arremolinaron en ese momento, mientras sus labios solo pudieron pronunciar su nombre.

\- Sesshoumaru

Un largo silencio se apodero del ambiente, en estas circunstancias la azabache no podía pensar con claridad, no quería encontrarse con él, no ahora, aunque se alegraba que la técnica que aprendió ocultara perfectamente su estado, mas no había tenido en cuenta que si ella recordaba la noche que compartió con el daiyoukai, podía ser recordado también por este, al principio pensó que no le importaría, no sabía que iba a pasar, seria acaso que el Inu peliplateado quisiera ¿Matarla? Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta con horror, la sola idea la hizo retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Un débil susurro se escuchó, mas su mirada demostraba determinación, si ese fuera el caso, ella no permitiría que le pusiese una mano encima, no señor.

Dos semanas, al fin había decidido ponerle fin a su inquietud y quien mejor que la sacerdotisa para resolver algunas de sus dudas. La observo con detenimiento, por un momento percibió miedo, seguido de una fuerte determinación, le sorprendía que la chica humana cambiara tan rápidamente sus emociones, pero no era momento para detenerse en esos aspectos, aquí lo que importaba era ponerle fin de una vez por todas a ese vacío de su mente y por alguna razón sentía que debía solucionarlo, dado que su instinto le indicaba que probablemente se desencadenaría algo de gran importancia.

\- Miko – Kagome le observo fijamente - ¿Qué sucedió después de que aquella youkai me lanzara aquel veneno?

\- ¿Eh? – La chica se puso roja, era un manojo de nervios, esperaba que le explicase lo sucedido, como si fuera tan fácil, pues que podía decirle _**"veras, por los efectos del maldito veneno ese, tu y yo terminamos teniendo una apasionante noche"**_ Sin duda ese sería su boleto al otro mundo y si ya lo sabía para que lo preguntaba, esperen un momento a menos que….

\- ¿Tu no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió después?

\- Hmp

Esta Miko era realmente parlanchina, de todos modos tenía que aguantarla si quería enterarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – El demonio la miro irritado, ¿Era enserio? Solo quería su maldita respuesta, mas no tenía alternativa.

\- A mí en un río, al día siguiente – Kagome suspiro con alivio, entonces el Daiyoukai no se acordaba de nada, estaba agradecida, alguien ahí arriba debía amarla, pero que podía decirle, _**"Oh esta es la situación más bizarra que he pasado, piensa Kagome, piensa en algo convincente".**_

\- Bueno, esto….

El demonio le indicó con la mirada que prosiguiera, mas Kagome no sabía qué hacer, se tomaba la cabeza de manera cómica, por otro lado el demonio pensaba que los humanos eran unas criaturas realmente extrañas.

\- Después de aquello te caíste al suelo, seguramente eran los efectos del veneno – Se detuvo, de repente la invadió una ola de dudas, ¿estaba bien lo que hacía? Podía mentir, luego el ambarino se iría una vez saciada sus dudas, sin embargo, que había de su hijo, también era una parte de Sesshoumaru, tal vez, solo tal vez, si se lo dijese, él no lo tomaría tan mal y su pequeño hijo tendría a su padre, era consciente de que ella ni él se amaban, mas este pequeño los unía, entonces por qué no arriesgarse.

\- Ningen, no tengo todo el día – El ambarino le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

Kagome se detuvo, la palabra "ningen" resonó una, una y otra vez en su cabeza, claro, como podía ser tan ingenua, no debió considerar siquiera la idea, para Sesshoumaru ella solo representaba a un despreciable humano, la sola idea de tener un cachorro con ella le parecería repugnante, la mataría, en cuanto lo supiera la mataría, el despreciaba a su padre por fijarse en la madre de Inuyasha, entonces por qué habría de ser diferente con ella.

\- Tu mirada parecía perdida, pareciese que no podías moverte, murmuraste algo como que tus sentidos estaban bloqueados, al poco tiempo te moviste, solo te levantaste y te fuiste – Que fácil, estaba hecho, eso era lo que el demonio quería escuchar, pero ella no se sentía bien – Eso es todo, no se mas – Le sonrió, mas por dentro solo deseaba que Sesshoumaru se fuera, entonces podría perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Hmp – Así que solo eso pasó, se movió dispuesto a irse.

\- Al menos podrías ser agradecido, Inu-idiota – Murmuró, el demonio lo escucho claramente, frunció el ceño ante la osadía de esa mujer, no sabía que pensar de la sacerdotisa, si era estúpida o valiente, más la dejaría vivir como pago por la información brindada y procedió a convertirse en una esfera de luz.

\- Sesshoumaru yo…. – No la escucho esta vez, la esfera empezó a alejarse – Estoy embarazada, también es tu hijo – Una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, consciente de que ya se había marchado, que no la escuchaba, mas sus palabras no querían detenerse.

\- Si tan solo fueras diferente, entonces te lo habría dicho, pero no te conozco, solo son casuales nuestros encuentros, tu odias a los humanos, no lo aceptarías, sin embargo yo, yo tengo que protegerlo – Cayó de rodillas al duro suelo – Me siento tan mal, porque demonios en estos momentos me siento tan culpable, maldito imbécil, que le diré cuando este bebé crezca y pregunte por ti – Formo un puño con su mano derecha y golpeo el suelo - ¡Sesshoumaru!

No estaba acostumbrada a decir tales palabras, es solo que se sentía tan vulnerable, no tuvo el valor de decírselo, temía que este le hiciese daño, a ella y a su cachorro.

No muy lejos de allí, Sesshoumaru se detuvo, volteo la mirada exactamente hacia donde se encontraba la miko, sintió como si alguien lo llamase, no, solo imaginaciones suyas, no obstante sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa de hace rato era completamente falsa.

.

.

.

Inuyasha yacía pensativo, en realidad uso todo su autocontrol para no cometer una estupidez en cuanto su preciada compañera le dijo que estaba esperando un cachorro, peor aún, de su detestable medio hermano, en realidad se sentía frustrado, de no haberse descuidado, aquel pajarraco no lo hubiese alejado del grupo, por tanto Kagome no hubiese terminado en esta situación.

\- Fallé, Por mucho que digas lo contrario Kagome – Apretó sus puños y sus palabras se perdieron con el viento. Observo detenidamente el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles del bosque.

\- Ese aroma es de – Si, su olfato le permitió percibir ese olor tan conocido para el – Kikyo – Como tantas veces lo hizo, corrió hacia ese aroma.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Inuyasha? - Ella recostada bajo un frondoso árbol, mientras sus serpientes le entregaban las preciadas almas que le permitían moverse.

\- Solo quería verte – No mentía, después de todo Inuyasha amaba a aquella mujer.

La sacerdotisa se alegró por lo dicho mas no lo demostró, en cierto modo la invadió la nostalgia, pensar que pudo ser feliz, sin embargo le arrebataron esa oportunidad, ahora su único objetivo era el darle fin al causante de todo esto.

\- No luces muy bien que digamos – Una de sus serpientes la envolvió - ¿Qué sucedió?

El hanyou se debatió si debía decirle o no, si lo pensaba, él no poseía derecho alguno a andar divulgando las cosas de Kagome, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

\- Kagome está preñada – Kikyo abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

\- ¡Vete! – Acaso vino a comunicarle ese acontecimiento, que pretendía Inuyasha, se levantó bruscamente, debía irse de aquí.

\- Espera Kikyo – El peliplata hizo un ademan de detenerla - ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Agacho la mirada, su flequillo le cubrió la mirada, que por que reaccionaba así, era obvio, a quien le gustaría saber que el ser al que amas va a tener un hijo con otra, dolía, claro que dolía, hubiese sido mejor que no se lo dijese.

\- No es lo que piensas – Después de pensarlo, Inuyasha cayó en cuenta que la chica en sí, podría estar malinterpretando sus palabras.

\- Solo vete – Kikyo se permitió a si misma mostrar sus propias emociones –Será mejor que no vuelvas nunca más, si vas a ser padre, entonces asume tu responsabilidad, en estos momentos deberías de estar cuidando de mi reencarnación – Por mucho que quisiera odiarla con todo el corazón, no podía hacerlo, esa chica era alguien a quien no se podía aborrecer tan fácilmente, la envidiaba, ella tenía vida, siempre estaba al lado de Inuyasha, mas esto acababa de formar una gran brecha entre el Hanyou y ella.

\- Kikyo – Rayos, sí que había malinterpretado sus palabras – El padre del cachorro de Kagome no soy yo.

\- Mientes – Su reencarnación estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, como esperaba que creyera en sus palabras – Esa jovencita está enamorada de ti.

\- Ah demonios – Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo – ¡Todo sucedió por la culpa de una youkai, la cosa es que Kagome espera un cachorro del maldito de Sesshoumaru!.

\- ¿Queeeeeeee? – Casi grito, ni en sus más locos delirios hubiese pensado que podía pasar – Kikyo se acercó y tomó su frente – No tienes fiebre, será que estas borracho.

\- ¡Te digo la verdad! – Inuyasha estaba molesto.

Hizo tantos berrinches, hasta que al fin procedió a contarle todo a su primer amor, empezando desde el ataque de la youkai esa, hasta la decisión que había tomado la pequeña miko Kagome.

\- Será mejor que la cuides – Una sacerdotisa y un demonio, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Las sacerdotisas y los demonios son enemigos por naturaleza, sus poderes se repelen entre sí, Sesshoumaru es un Daiyoukai de gran poder…..

\- Eso que tiene que ver, yo soy mejor que el – Menciono molesto, interrumpiendo de paso a Kikyo.

\- Es…

\- Le he vencido muchas veces

\- Como te…..

\- El bastardo jamás lograría vencerme.

\- Decía que….

\- Incluso estuve a punto de matarlo una vez, de no ser por colmillo sagrado estaría bien muerto – Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga e hizo gala de sus habilidades – Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¡Debí haberlo matado en aquel entonces, maldición! – En abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha yacía pegado a un árbol, con varias flechas alrededor.

-¿Ya terminaste? – Ahora entendía por qué su reencarnación lo sentaba tantas veces con aquel conjuro, Inuyasha podía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas, además era tan infantil, estaba tan enojada, pero no lo demostró.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Rugió.

\- Puedes callarte un momento Inuyasha – Se recargo en el árbol otra vez – Veras, no habría ningún problema si Kagome no fuese una sacerdotisa.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Ese mal presentimiento se alojó otra vez en su pecho.

\- Nunca he escuchado de un caso como el de mi reencarnación y un demonio del nivel de Sesshomaru – Kikyo dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha – Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Yo tengo el mismo presentimiento – ¿Seria que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder?

.

.

Tres semanas después, el usual grupo descansaba en medio del bosque, durante el transcurso del tiempo, Inuyasha y su grupo se movilizaron, como siempre decidieron ir a por los fragmentos restantes de Shikon, tuvieron éxito en cuanto a eso, ahora mismo volvían a la aldea de Kaede, solo faltaban pocos pasos para llegar, por otro lado la pequeña Miko había empezado a tener mareos y nauseas más seguidamente, en ocasiones se sentía muy cansada, justo como pasaba ahora.

\- Ya no puedo más, se siente como si mis energías hubieran sido drenadas completamente – Lloriqueaba la azabache en el suelo, incapaz de dar un paso mismo.

\- Tu perro tonto, ve a ayudarla – Ordeno Shipou

\- ¿Te crees que soy algún tipo de sirviente? – Inuyasha le dio tremendo golpe al pequeño zorrito.

\- Me duele, me dolió mucho – Se quejaba Shipou – Eres un perro desconsiderado.

\- Inuyasha, Shipou tiene razón, la señorita necesita ayuda – Secundó el monje Miroku.

\- Además ya no falta nada para llegar a la aldea, así que apresúrate – Sango estaba furiosa, la razón, simple, hace tan solo unos minutos el monje libidinoso se había propasado con ella.

\- Ya voy – Inuyasha fue con la azabache y la tomo al estilo nupcial – Oye Kagome.

\- Dime

\- Pesas – Sin duda Inuyasha no sabía lo que eso ocasionaría, Kagome se bajó de los brazos de Inuyasha y sin más se puso a llorar, otra cosa que le empezaba a suceder a la miko, eran sus constantes cambios de humor.

\- ¡Inuyashaaaa! – El aludido se volvió pequeñito, el aura de Sango era realmente aterradora, tanto que Shipou y Miroku retrocedieron varios metros atrás - ¡Que le hiciste a Kagome! – Avanzó a zancadas hacia su víctima.

\- Yo n-na-da Sango, lo juro – Sango le daba tanto miedo en estos momentos

\- Ho, entonces porque está llorando – Una sonrisa aterradora se formó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de maldad pura. Al cabo de unos segundos se oyó un ruido sordo, su preciada amiga azabache se había desmayado.

\- ¡Kagome! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

Se acercaron rápidamente, el Hanyou la tomo en brazos y se dirigieron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

\- Así que se ha desmayado, es normal, por lo tanto estén tranquilos – Decía la anciana mientras observaba a la miko menor – Y díganme, que ha pasado en este tiempo.

\- Conseguimos dos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon – Menciono el Monje – Además, Naraku nos atacó en una ocasión, pero ha desaparecido nuevamente.

\- Así que decidimos volver – Inuyasha mantenía la mirada fija en la joven que dormía tranquilamente.

\- Últimamente Kagome se ha sentido muy mal – Para Sango una cosa no era normal – Se cansa demasiado, siempre dice que siente como si sus energías fueran drenadas completamente, eso me intriga.

\- Ah – Se oyó un quejido, seguido de un fuerte descontrol de reiki, tanto que Shipou, Kirara e Inuyasha se retorcieran de dolor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Apenas pudo mencionar Inuyasha – Kagome.

\- Salgan de aquí inmediatamente – La anciana, Sango y Miroku se acercaron rápidamente a la pequeña azabache, mientras los demás se alejaban a duras penas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Sango estaba tan preocupada.

\- Su energía se descontrolo por un momento - Kaede tampoco sabía que estaba sucediendo – Sin duda esto no es normal.

Todos la miraron preocupados, incluso aquellos que poseían poderes demoniacos, cuando sintieron que la descarga de reiki había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, ellos pudieron entrar.

\- ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto Shipou con un rostro melancólico.

\- Por el momento está bien Shipou – El monje se hacía una idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo, pero no podía decírselo a los demás sin estar seguro.

\- Kagome – Inuyasha sentía impotencia, en estas circunstancias no podía hacer nada por ella.

Pasaron dos días desde aquel acontecimiento, la miko proveniente del futuro no había despertado, constantemente se generaban esos descontroles de reiki, la azabache se quejaba en ocasiones, el grupo no sabía cómo ayudar a Kagome, esta demás decir que estaban preocupados, incluso Inuyasha había destrozado uno que otro árbol, se sentía frustrado, de hecho todos los demás lo estaban, la noche pasada Kagome no movió un dedo, ni siquiera su reiki se volvió a descontrolar, el resto no sabía si ese era un buen indicio o todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo su espera se había terminado, Kagome despertó, se sentía cansada, como si no hubiese dormido nada, tan solo deseaba sumergirse en un profundo sueño otra vez.

Al rato oyó las voces provenientes de sus amigos, la saludaron, mas algo le llamo la atención, la mirada que le dedicaban.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes mi niña? – La anciana se acercó a ella y le ofreció comida – Kagome quiso tomar el plato más le costó demasiado esfuerzo, estaba hambrienta, lo tomo con cuidado y le extraño el ambiente tenso que se formó alrededor, una vez terminada la comida, ella preguntó.

\- Chicos - Se acomodó como pudo - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Kagome – Inuyasha se sentó a su lado – Has permanecido dos días dormida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa noche tu reiki se descontrolo – En un acto reflejo, Kagome se llevó sus manos a su vientre.

\- ¿Dos días?

\- Así es señorita, más la noche pasada no volvió a suceder – Explicó el monje Miroku.

\- Pero, Porque me sucedió eso – Kagome no sabía que pensar.

\- Yo puedo responder a eso – En la puerta se vio a una mujer bastante conocida por ellos, todos se impresionaron.

\- Hermana – La anciana no pudo evitar preocuparse aún más.

\- Kikyo – Inuyasha y el resto no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, la miko nunca se había presentado en la aldea a plena luz del día, al menos no estando todos allí.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que me sucede? – Kagome necesitaba saber a o que se enfrentaba.

\- Hace tres semanas, Inuyasha me contó lo que sucedía contigo – Kikyo procedió a sentarse, esto iba a ser largo – Al paso que vas, tu bebé terminara muriendo - Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de Kagome, su mirada perdió brillo por un instante.

\- Eso no, por favor no – Kagome apretó su puños con fuerza – Debe haber alguna forma de salvarlo por eso…

\- Sería mejor que muriera o tu vida correrá riesgo de muerte – Esa frase causo conmoción en el grupo, pero aquellos que conocían tan bien a la azabache, podían adivinar su respuesta.

\- ¡Eso jamás! – Vocifero - ¡Prefiero morir!

\- No seas testaruda, podrías morir, no existe alternativa, si decides seguir con el embarazo ambos morirán – Menciono su antecesora con una voz dura y sin sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocasiona eso? – Pregunto Sango, no quería pensar en a sola idea de que su amiga muriera, si sabía las razones tal vez hallaran una solución.

\- Tu eres una sacerdotisa y el un demonio de gran nivel – Miro al hanyou peli plateado – Ya se lo dije a Inuyasha, los demonios y las sacerdotisas son enemigos por naturaleza, sus energías son opuestas, se repelen entre sí.

\- Quieres decir que mi cuerpo lo rechaza – No podía ser posible, se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo no tuviese aquellos poderes, en estos momentos deseo con toda su alma no tener aquella energía sagrada.

\- Así es, además ese pequeño posee poderes demoniacos, te demanda demasiada energía, pero resulta que tú tienes una energía completamente opuesta que se ha ido incrementando bastante desde el preciso momento en que llegaste aquí y eso sin considerar el sello sobre tus poderes que aún permanece.

No supo en que omento, sin embargo Kikyo tenía a Kagome frente a frente, esta le rogaba con la mirada.

\- Por favor Kikyo, dime si existe una manera, por mínimo que sea – Sus ojos se cristalizaron – Yo haré lo que sea, no quiero perderlo.

\- Kagome – El resto solo pudo pronunciar su nombre, esta era una vil pesadilla, ninguno podría siquiera que una chica tan vivaz, tan alegre como Kagome desapareciese de sus vidas, merecía ser feliz.

\- Existe una, mas no te puedo asegurar que sea efectiva, en el peor de los casos puede que no cambie nada, pero tú no cuentas con el apoyo de aquel Daiyokai – Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, sería que Sesshoumaru podía ayudarla.

\- Dime que tengo que hacer – Si existía una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, haría todo lo posible para conseguir la ayuda necesaria.

\- Primero, debo sellar una gran parte de tu energía, pero ya que eres humana, el Inu youkai tendrá que darte de su energía.

\- Sesshoumaru no ayudara, a él le daría igual que Kagome o el cachorro se mueran, seguro que incluso le alegra – Inuyasha se sintió aún más triste. Ese comentario no hizo más que confundir a Kagome, Inuyasha podía estar en lo cierto, pero era la única forma, lo intentaría, aunque tuviese que arrodillarse ante Sesshoumaru, era consciente de que sus vidas corrían riesgo, después de todo no había alternativa.

\- Se lo pediré – Menciono con decisión.

\- Pero Kagome, él podría matarte – Sango estaba desesperada.

\- No me importa – Nada, ni nadie la haría desistir de su decisión.

No hubo más palabras, Kikyo y el monje Miroku se encargaron del sello, Luego Kikyo se había marchado, antes Kagome le había agradecido, inmediatamente después comenzaron con la búsqueda del lord de las tierras del oeste, fue una larga búsqueda, las esperanzas de la chica disminuían poco a poco, no le hallaron, estaba cansada, el resto había ido a un lugar en específico donde se rumoraba podría estar el ser que buscaban, ella se quedó junto a kirara, justo cuando perdía completamente las esperanzas, una pequeña niña seguido de un conocido pequeño demonio salió de entre el bosque.

\- ¿Señorita kagome? – La niña se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa.

\- Rin, hola pequeña – Le acaricio la cabeza y observo a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a cierto youkai, este apareció minutos después, tuvo miedo y si él no la ayudara, no, este no era momento de dudar.

\- Sesshoumaru puedo hablar contigo – La miko le rogó con la mirada, por otro lado el peliplata la inspecciono, estaba pálida, cansada, pero que es lo que ella quería hablar con él, hasta donde recordaba ellos eran simples conocidos, en otras circunstancias le habría ignorado, pero una vez, el se encontraba en la misma situación.

\- Habla.

\- Podría ser a solas por favor – Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, esta miko estaba más rara.

\- Humana insolente, el amo no tiene tiempo como para perderlo contigo – Jaken le gritaba a la azabache por tal atrevimiento.

\- Jaken llévate a Rin – Ordeno el youkai, seguido de una mirada fulminante.

\- Gracias

\- Hmp

\- Veras yo, aquella vez que preguntaste sobre la youkai esa – Estaba nerviosa, no quería que el Inu se enfadara, pero debía empezar por el principio – Yo mentí.

El Inu le lanzo una mirada fulminante, ¿mentir? Lo sospechaba, pero cuál era la razón.

\- Y qué fue lo que realmente sucedió Miko – Podría matarla, más quería saber que sucedió, no le gustaba tener esta laguna en su mente.

La vida de su pequeño dependía de ella, por eso sería valiente, reunió todo el valor y le conto todo lo sucedido al youkai y al final se despojó del collar que traía en el cuello, se lo dio Kikyo para ocultar su aroma, después de todo no podía usar la técnica que le enseño la anciana Kaede, desperdiciaría energía, eso era lo que menos quería, por lo tanto le prepararon aquel collar.

Esta era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir, la chica estaba embarazada como resultado de aquella noche, en cuanto se quitó aquel collar, su olfato lo percibió, en efecto estaba encinta.

\- Ah – Se oyó un pequeño gritito, Sesshoumaru la había jalado bruscamente acercándola a él. Busco algún indicio de mentira, mas no la encontró, pero entonces porque se lo decía ahora y no antes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Esa voz reflejaba que no se lo tomo bien - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Kagome se quedó sin habla, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

\- ¡Responde! – La zarandeo fuertemente.

\- No quería decírtelo, se de tu odio hacia los humanos, los desprecias, por eso yo decidí no decírtelo – Bajo la mirada, el aun la sujetaba con fuerza – Por eso te mentí, pensé tal vez no te importara o te daría igual.

\- ¿Qué cambio ahora?

\- Hace poco mi reiki se descontrolo, soy una sacerdotisa y tu un demonio que posee un gran poder, mi vida y la de mi hijo corre riesgo, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

\- ¡No te pido que lo reconozcas o algo por el estilo, solo necesito de tu energía durante el tiempo de gestación! – Sus ojos se aguaron – Solo ayúdame, no quiero que muera, por favor.

Sesshoumaru estaba confundido, la soltó de golpe, estaba furioso, en un arranque de ira destrozo el árbol más cercano con sus garras, Kagome permanecía allí parada, asustada por el reciente hecho.

\- ¡Vete! – Rugió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que te vayas!

\- ¡Yo no pedí esto! – Kagome levanto la voz – Ni tú tampoco pero, ya está hecho, hasta ahora éramos simples conocidos, cada quien iba por su camino, yo no sé mucho de ti, como tampoco tu sabes de mí, cuando me entere lo único que quería era protegerlo, no quise que lo supieras – Hasta este punto las lágrimas de Kagome bajaban sin control por sus mejillas - pero eres mi única alternativa, eres el único que puede salvarlo, de lo contrario no te hubiese buscado, no sabes cuánto aborrezco mis poderes sagrados ahora, de no haberlos tenido mi pequeño no estaría en riesgo, más las cosas son así, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo quiero a este hijo, quiero que viva, si para ello tengo que rogar lo hare, si tengo que ofrecer mi vida lo hare – Se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que fluían por sus mejillas – Ayúdame por favor y te prometo que no volverás a saber de nosotros, desaparecemos por siempre, incluso de esta era. Solo ayúdalo a vivir.

\- Miko

 **Comtinuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Bueno, solo decirles que estoy muy feliz de haber leído sus comentarios y más al saber que la historia este gustando.**

 **Bueno nada más de parloteo, les dejo la historia.**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Miko –Una simple palabra, no hubo más que decir, no supo que responder, su mente no procesaba siquiera una respuesta, más aun cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que hacía aquella chica. Inverosímil.

¿Esa humana era la misma que él conocía?

Kagome lo dejó claro, lo haría posible, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas se postró ante el Daiyoukai.

\- Por favor Sesshoumaru, por favor….

Nunca creyó verla de esa manera, en las pocas veces en que coincidieron, se percató de que era una humana fuerte, que no estaba dispuesta a humillarse ante nadie, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho, aquella mujer no rogaba para ella, sino para aquel que empezaba a formarse en su vientre.

\- ¡Levántate! – Por un momento el acto de la chiquilla que se encontraba a un paso de él, lo desconcertó, mas eso no perduró, en su lugar surgió furia.

Kagome se levantó, buscó la mirada del Inu, mas todo se ennegreció en un instante, solo su cuerpo desfalleciendo y perdiéndose en la inconciencia. Kirara que permanecía alerta a cualquier movimiento llego hacia la pequeña azabache y no permitió que se golpeara contra el suelo, más cuando subió su mirada, en el lugar reinaba un completo silencio, el youkai se fue.

\- ¡Kagome! – El potente grito del hanyou resonó en el lugar, atrás venían sus amigos llenos de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Sango cuestiono a la nada, nadie podría responder esa pregunta de todos modos. Tan solo el movimiento desesperado de su amigo orejas de perro, lo cual significaba que fallaron, solo quedaba regresar a la aldea, se movilizaron en silencio, ninguno quería romper ese ambiente nostálgico que se formó, solo que llegaron a la aldea y allí Kaede atendió a la azabache en inconciencia.

Todo le daba vueltas, sus ojos trataron de enfocarse en algún punto fijo, mientras se reincorporaba se tomaba la cabeza, hasta que oyó esas voces tan conocidas para ella.

\- Kagome – Mencionaron al unísono todos los miembros del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras mi niña? – Kaede le hablo con la calma que deseaba transmitir, le acaricio el rostro que lucía demacrado. Pero eso, lejos de calmar a Kagome, la entristeció, no pudo hacerlo, no le convenció, simplemente el Daiyoukai se fue, Sesshoumaru hizo oídos sordos a lo que escuchó, se esforzó, juraba que lo hizo, pero no le ayudaría, la dejo a su suerte.

\- No pude convencerle – Fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron.

\- Kagome – Sango se apresuró en consolar a su amiga a tra vez de ese abrazo, era lo único que podía hacer.

\- ¡Bastardo! – Inuyasha quería buscar a su hermano y matarlo de la peor manera que existiese sobre la tierra, esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada - **¡todo porque no soy el maldito padre del cachorro! –** Vociferó en su mente, de serlo él podría brindarle la energía necesaria a su preciada compañera, su mente divago, rayos como llegaron a esta situación.

\- Tranquila señorita, aun podemos hacer algo – Ni él se creía esas palabras, pero que más podría hacer.

\- Miroku – Shipou le miro a los ojos tratando de convencerse de las palabras salidas de los labios del monje.

\- No pude hacerlo – Apretó fuertemente las manos cerrándolos en un puño – Sesshoumaru no me escuchó – Bajo su mirada, esas orbes se opacaron – Dime Sango – Se aferró a ella con tanta fuerza.

\- Es mejor que descanses

-¡Quien! – Vocifero – ¿Quién va a ayudarme a traerlo a ver la luz de este mundo? si la única luz que veía se ha extinguido, no queda nada más, tan solo no puedo calmarme, no ahora que simplemente no tengo a quien mas recurrir.

Más que verdades lanzadas al aire, ninguno pudo objetar, solo eso fue lo último que oyeron, una vez más, la azabache estaba inconsciente y no, no eran los usuales desmayos que se generan en el embarazo, esta era porque el cachorro exigía energía. Los siguientes días serian cruciales para la azabache, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que el futuro les deparaba.

.

.

.

Una macabra visión, para cualquiera que pasara por allí, aquello era simplemente aterrador, los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, con sangre de demonios menores por doquier, el responsable de aquello se encontraba parado entre cadáveres, con las pupilas rojas, necesitaba calmarse, en estos momentos su mente era un completo caos, algo que nunca había sucedido, parecía que el destino se empeñaba a burlarse de él, un cachorro y con una humana, pero que clase de jugarreta era esa, como se suponía que debía tomarlo, sería tan fácil, matar a la chica humana y ya, allí no habría nada más, pero eso era de cobardes, matar a una humana indefensa y preñada, sería un insulto a su orgullo, claro que mató humanos, mas este no era el caso.

Se alejó de ese nauseabundo lugar, hasta que encontró un claro, caminaba firme y elegante, mas su mente no lograba procesar las palabras de la Miko, diablos era el Lord del Oeste y ese cachorro que la mujer humana portaba en su interior, seria próximo heredero a sus tierras.

– _Ayúdame por favor y te prometo que no volverás a saber de nosotros, desaparecemos por siempre, incluso de esta era. Solo ayúdalo a vivir._

 _-_ ¿A qué se refería? – Desaparecer de esta era, que quería decir esa mujer con eso.

 **\- Solo pidió ayuda – Esa voz resonó en su mente, y su portador estaba contrariado.**

\- Yako – Vaya, cuantas más sorpresas se iba llevar aparte de aquella noticia – Despierto.

 **\- Como si no lo ameritara la situación – Rayos iban a tener un cachorro.**

\- Hmp

 **\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Como lado bestial de Sesshomaru no podía decir que le agradaran los humanos, tampoco los odiaba, le daba igual. Desde que su portador se enteró, no había hecho más que debatirse lo que debía hacer, al principio le había pedido a Jaken que se llevara a Rin y desde ese entonces no los volvió a ver, sabía perfectamente que este tema no era tan simple, ninguno de los dos lo esperó, en este tiempo su portador buscó a la bruja culpable de su situación, no la encontró, al final no pudo simplemente guardar la compostura y se desquito con algunos demonios de por ahí, esta situación también le exasperaba a él, que era el lado bestial de Sesshoumaru, y ya era momento de intervenir.**

\- No lo sé – Menciono secamente.

 **\- Un hanyou, acabamos de romper todos los estándares Sesshoumaru – La bestia se carcajeo.**

\- Existen muchos por ahí – Ojala y su bestia cerrara el pico y no recordarle el maldito episodio una y otra vez.

 **\- Si pero, esa es una miko, somos enemigos naturales, como la luz y la oscuridad, mas resulta que vamos a tener un cachorro con ella – En estos momentos lo que debían hacer era tomar una decisión.**

\- No fu adrede – Rayos, sabía perfectamente que la chica esa era una miko, si, probablemente era uno de los pocos, por no decir el primero que iba a tener un cachorro con una miko, genial, que más le depararía el maldito destino.

 **\- Ni siquiera lo recordamos, si – Seria mejor ser directo – Sabes lo que pienso de los humanos, bien podríamos matarla, borrar su existencia y sé que lo has pensado, también sabes que sería un acto de cobardía, nunca lo hemos sido y no vamos a empezar por hacerlo ahora, ni la Miko ni nosotros quisimos este desenlace, sería fácil lavarse las manos y que nadie se enterase, pero cuando nos ha importado lo que digan los demás, solo recuerda las condiciones que expuso aquella mujer.**

 _\- ¡No te pido que lo reconozcas o algo por el estilo, solo necesito de tu energía durante el tiempo de gestación! – Sus ojos se aguaron – Solo ayúdame, no quiero que muera, por favor_.

\- Eso lo sé – Esa mujer solo pidió su ayuda para con la cría.

 **\- ¿Qué eliges?**

\- Honor – Simple, ya había tomado su decisión.

.

.

.

-¡Kikyo! – Resonó el potente grito de un hanyou – Espera.

\- Inuyasha – Ella se detuvo, en espera de lo que fuera que quería el mitad bestia - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Kagome – Se detuvo, tomo aire, había corrido por bastante tiempo – Yace inconsciente.

\- No le convencieron ¿No es así? – Esto se tornaba cada vez más y más oscuro.

\- Por un momento confié, mantuve la esperanza de que ayudara a Kagome – Su rostro se ensombreció - Yo mejor que nadie debería de haber sabido que aquel imbécil no nos ayudaría.

\- Inuyasha llévame a la aldea – Kikyo mostraba una mirada que nunca se vio e Inuyasha no pudo siquiera precisar en que estuviera pensando ella.

\- ¿Existe otra manera de salvarla? – La desesperación en su voz y ese dejo de esperanza era tan palpable.

\- Solo llévame – No era momento de interrogaciones, debían apresurarse.

No pregunto más, acato las ordenes de la miko y simplemente se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la aldea, en cuanto llegaron, los que conformaran el grupo del hanyou se pararon, pero la mirada que la sacerdotisa vio en ellos no le gusto, era esperanza.

\- Señorita Kikyo – Miroku se le acerco rápidamente como indicándole que salvara a la pequeña Miko y a su bebé.

\- ¿Por qué me miran así? – Kikyo aunque mantenía el rostro imperturbable sentía impotencia, dado que ella no podía responder con el acto que ellos deseaban que tuviera con Kagome – Yo no puedo salvarla.

Ahí estaba, sus pocas esperanzas fueron destruidas, no había nada que hacer, por mucho que en este tiempo buscaran otra alternativa, no la hallaban, cada uno de los miembros bajo el rostro lleno de tristeza, una amiga preciada, estaba a punto de morir, cada uno rememoro los hechos dolorosos en esas dos semanas, la azabache se desmayó y habían horas en las que ella se retorcía de dolor, al menos eso fue durante la primera semana, ahora el cuerpo de Kagome se veía pálido, sin vida, pareciese que aquella jovencita tan alegre, tan vivaz, nunca hubiese existido, se marchitaba a cada momento, aunque se negasen a aceptarlo, ella moría lentamente y su última esperanza fue recurrir a Kikyo.

\- ¿No hay nada más que hacer? – Se negaba a creerlo – Kikyo debe haber algo, no se un conjuro, no lo sé…tal vez

\- No hay nada más - cortó la frase de Inuyasha – Sin aquel demonio, no hay nada que hacer.

\- Señorita Kikyo – Shipou se le acerco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la tomó de sus ropajes – Por favor sálvela, no importa que tenga que vender mi alma al diablo yo solo quiero que se salve – Eso termino por desmoronarla, ella no era de piedra, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo abrazó.

\- Qué más quisiera yo, pero no hay forma – Una lágrima traicionera rodó por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a los demás – Incluso con Sesshoumaru ayudándola, su vida aun correría riesgo.

\- Shipou – Sango se le acercó – Kagome estará bien, solo espérame.

\- Sango – Miroku se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir su compañera - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No me quedare aquí a esperar a que mi hermana se muera – Su rostro denotaba tristeza, nostalgia, frustración.

\- Sango debes calmarte – Miroku se le acerco rápidamente tomándola de la mano y deteniendo su avance.

\- ¡No me pida que me clame! - Se soltó violentamente de su agarre – No me quedare de brazos cruzados, mientras ella aun permanezca con vida, aun puedo hacer algo.

\- Iré contigo Sango – Inuyasha lo comprendió, sabia cuáles eran las intenciones de su amiga – Traeremos a Sesshomaru, aunque sea a rastras, de ser necesario lo obligaremos.

\- Pero Inuyasha – El monje ni tampoco Kikyo comprendían como se les pudo haber ocurrido semejante idea – suena tan fácil, pero no es tan sencillo y lo sabes.

\- ¡Cierra la boca Miroku! – Le miro con una rabia contenida - ¿Qué propones entonces?

El monje se quedó callado, sonrió con tristeza, claro que no sabía que maldita respuesta dar, él se encontraba tan preocupado como los demás, más que podía decir.

\- A lo que Miroku se refiere – Aun con el pequeño kitsune en sus brazos – Es que si van, solo morirán.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, hasta que lo intentemos – Sango estaba decidida a ir.

\- Aun si lograran derrotarlo, creen que el accederá a ayudarlos y ya.

\- ¡Tendrá que hacerlo, aunque tenga que obligarlo! – No la miró, lo único que tenía en mente era el ayudar a su Nakama, no importa que tuviera que hacer, en ese aspecto comprendía completamente a Sango.

\- Ambos solo quieren salvarla ¿No? – Kikyo bajo la mirada - ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a aceptar?

La voltearon a ver, todos estaban sorprendidos, acaso si existía una forma, entonces porque Kikyo no lo dijo desde el principio, si era algo de vital importancia, porque esperaría hasta este momento, aunque por mínima que fuera, eso haría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte al que se enfrentaba su compañera del futuro.

\- Si había una manera – Inuyasha se le acercó - ¿Por qué te lo callaste?

\- Es verdad – Sango también se acercó - ¿Por qué no decirlo desde el principio?

\- Ella – Miro hacia la cabaña, donde intuía estaría Kagome, al cuidado de su hermanita Kaede – No lo aceptaría.

\- Se refiere a que… - Miroku no se atrevió a complementar su frase, claro que Kagome no lo aceptaría.

\- Así es, la única forma de salvarla – Ni ella misma quería pronunciarla, dado que hace dos semanas atrás vio a su reencarnación tan decidida en salvar a ese pequeño que llevaba en el vientre, ella menciono que no importaba lo que le sucediese, solo añoraba que su hijo viera la luz de este mundo, ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo – La única forma de salvarla es provocándole un aborto.

\- Kagome jamás lo aceptaría – Inuyasha lo sabía, si hicieran eso ella se culparía toda su vida.

\- Dijeron que harían lo que fuera – No odiaba a su reencarnación, claro que no, ella también deseaba que se salvase, de antemano esta decisión era crucial y significativa para la vida de la pequeña Miko – Como sus amigos decidirán por ella, ahora piénsenlo muy bien, que deciden la vida o la muerte.

\- Kagome - Vaya situación, para el pequeño Shipou esto fue como una daga al corazón, en el fondo se había hecho ilusiones, una vez la azabache a la que consideraba su madre le menciono que el pequeño que llevaba en el vientre seria su hermanito, que él le enseñaría muchas cosas, ya que ella se comprometió a venir una vez por mes, mientras el pozo siguiera funcionando – Mamá no querría esto.

\- Ella nos odiaría por eso – Sango conocía a su casi hermana lo suficiente para afirmar aquello.

\- Entonces prefieren que muera – Kikyo les miro fijamente.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Rugió el portador de orejas de perro – Pero eso, no podemos simplemente decidir la vida o la muerte del hijo de Kagome.

\- Cada minuto de nuestra vida consta de decisiones, cada uno de ustedes dijo que estaría dispuesto a vender su alma al diablo si eso significaba que su amiga mantuviera su vida, ella yace inconsciente, cada minuto que pasa es crucial para esa niña, mientras más demoren, más se precipita hacia la muerte – Nada mas que la cruda verdad en sus palabras – Son sus amigos, la decisión está en sus manos, en la vida no siempre puedes tener lo que deseas, la vida es así, el destino es así, cada uno de ustedes lo sabe, la vida conlleva tristeza, alegría, salud, enfermedad y por último la vida y la muerte, es algo cruel lo sé, pero deben pensar con claridad, al parecer han olvidado algo, de todos modos Kagome y su hijo morirán si no hacemos nada, mas por el contrario si ustedes me dan su aprobación e intervenimos, podríamos salvar la vida de uno de ellos y esa es Kagome.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez.

Bueno, me encuentro tan entusiasmada de leer sus comentarios, significan mucho para mí, en principal porque eso simboliza que la historia está gustando.

Aquí un capítulo más largo que los anteriores.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko.

.

.

.

Silencio, un silencio incomodo, aterrador, nadie tenía una respuesta, no, más bien no querían pronunciarla.

Kikyo tenía razón, en la vida no siempre tienes lo que deseas, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones drásticas, más aun cuando de tu decisión depende una vida.

\- ¡Chicos! – Varios rostros giraron hacia una mujer mayor - ¡Es Kagome!

Solo esa frase basto para que todos corrieran apresurados a la cabaña, incluso Kikyo con Shipou entre sus brazos.

\- Anciana – Inuyasha la miro fijamente, como incitándola a que les dijera lo sucedido.

\- Se debilita demasiado – Se arrodillo a un lado de la chica azabache quien proviniera del futuro – A este paso….probablemente no pasara de mañana.

\- Con más razón deben decidir sobre lo que harán – Dejo al pequeño Kitsune en el suelo y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome.

\- ¿Hacer? – Inquirió Kaede.

\- Si, la forma de salvar a esta niña – Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su hermana – Lo sospechas ¿No es así?

\- ¿Chicos? – Kaede les miró con incredulidad ¿Ellos estarían dispuestos a sacrificar la vida de un ser? – Ustedes saben lo importante que es ese niño para Kagome.

\- Kaede – Kikyo le devolvió una mirada dura – Estas dejando en claro que prefieres verla morir, pero esa no es decisión tuya solamente, sino la de ellos también.

Kaede no dijo nada más, conocía a su pequeña niña lo suficiente para saber que cuando despertase de su letargo y la golpee la realidad con la muerte de su pequeño, se culparía el resto de su vida, que era preferible, inclusive ella, con todos los años que vivió, no tenía respuesta alguna para esta situación.

\- Yo no puedo decidir entre la vida de un ser inocente y la de Kagome – Inuyasha dio la vuelta, su rostro denotaba un sinfín de emociones –Buscare a Sesshoumaru.

\- Inuyasha – Musito Sango.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara encontrarlo? – Cuestiono Kikyo.

Eso pregunta término por devolverlo a la realidad, muchas dudas surgieron en su mente, si no lo encontraba en menos de una noche y un día, todo habrá acabado, su amada compañera moriría.

.

.

.

Ajenos a todo ese ambiente nostálgico y preocupante, dos seres singulares volaban por encima de las nubes, ambos montados en un dragón de dos cabezas.

\- Señor Jaken – Llamó su atención – El señor Sesshoumaru se ha ausentado mucho.

\- Es verdad

Jaken lucia pensativo, dos semanas, en dos semanas su amo no se había vuelto a presentar, su señor en cierta forma era impredecible y no creyó conveniente cuestionarle la última vez que lo vio.

¿Por qué no le buscaban?

Simple, las palabras del príncipe del oeste fueron claras, no podía desobedecerle, de lo contrario probablemente se enfrentaría a la furia de este o a una muerte segura.

" _Llévate a Rin a un lugar seguro y que quede muy claro, que seré yo, el que venga a ustedes"_

En ese momento podía percibir un ambiente peligroso alrededor del Inu y a ciencia cierta nunca en todos sus años de servicio percibió eso que había en su voz, pero algo le decía que cuestionar era peligroso.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! – Rin casi le voló los tímpanos - ¡Me escucha!

\- Deja de gritar de esa forma – Suspiro con cansancio - ¿Qué quieres? Que no ves que estaba pensando en algo muy importante.

\- Le estaba llamando desde antes – Rin hizo un puchero – Pero no me escuchaba.

\- Umm

\- Señor Jaken – Bajo su mirada perdiéndose entre las nubes en su alrededor - ¿Cuándo volverá el amo?

\- Eso no lo sé, pero debió haber ocurrido algo muy grave para esto.

-¿Algo grave?

\- No preguntes cosas que ni yo se chiquilla

\- Pero creí que usted lo sabía todo – Jaken achico sus ojos, recordando aquella ocasión en que le había mencionado a la chiquilla que el sabia casi todas las cosas.

.

.

.

El rey astro pronto se ocultaría dándole paso a la oscuridad y por consiguiente la luna, por horas se sentaron en aquella cabaña y ninguno menciono ni una palabra en ese lapso, en la mente de cada uno solo existía la confusión, duda. Tantas preguntas que nadie podía responder.

\- No puedo más – El dueño de las orejas de perro se levantó – Tampoco puedo decidir la muerte de dos o solamente uno.

\- Simplemente no podemos Kikyo – Sango suspiro tras mencionar aquellas palabras.

\- Me iré a buscar al imbécil ese, no debo dudar – Una mirada decidida en el hanyou – Le venceré y le traeré.

Mas eso no sería posible, el sol le dio paso a la noche y por la situación de Kagome, el resto del grupo y el propio Inuyasha olvidaron un detalle en especial.

\- No puede ser – El chico se vio con horror a sí mismo - ¡No, ahora no!

\- Es luna nueva – Shipou observo hacia afuera con melancolía.

Y ahí estaba, un Inuyasha en forma humana jamás le haría frente a su hermano, sus aunque pequeñas esperanzas se destruían una vez más, al parecer la vida se empeñaba en que debían tomar una decisión ahora o nunca. Esto debido a que la pequeña Miko se removió inquieta llamando la atención de los demás, pero esta vez era diferente, su respiración agitada, gritaba mucho y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, al oír esos gritos Kikyo, Kaede y Miroku se acercaron rápidamente.

\- Fiebre – Kikyo busco con la mirada a su hermana – Kaede…..

\- Lo sé – La anciana se movió rápidamente y salió de la cabaña a preparar lo necesario para bajar la fiebre de la azabache.

\- Chicos – Ya que la mujer a su lado no mencionaba nada, el monje debía decirlo – A la señorita no le queda mucho tiempo.

Probablemente le hubiesen dedicado una mirada intensa y decirle que se explicase, pero la pequeña Miko se removió violentamente, un rostro lleno de dolor y aun cuando su energía fue sellada, su reiki amenazaba con descontrolarse aunque en pequeña cantidad, el resto tuvo que sujetarle para que dejara de removerse.

\- Oh Kagome – Sango estaba destrozada.

\- El tiempo se ha agotado – Las palabras de la sacerdotisa fueron como un ultimátum.

Simplemente no podían, rayos que podían hacer, cada miembro del grupo de Inuyasha cerró los ojos fuertemente, los gritos de Kagome no les dejaba pensar con claridad, el tiempo era su peor enemigo.

Inuyasha, Shipou, Miroku y Sango, aun con los ojos cerrados dejaron resbalar una lágrima traicionera y mencionaron al unísono.

\- ¡Hazlo! – Conscientes de su decisión, tal vez la pequeña Miko los odiaría, pero no la querían ver sufrir y mucho menos morir.

Solo eso necesito la mujer que fuera el primer amor del hanyou allí presente, se movilizo con rapidez y salió de la cabaña, prepararía lo necesario para proceder.

\- Perdónanos Kagome – Inuyasha la contemplo con tristeza.

Cada uno allí presente quisiera escapar, negarse la realidad, más los gritos de dolor de su amiga no les dejaba siquiera concentrarse, pero lo que les hizo casi desfallecer fue el hecho de que la respiración de Kagome se hacía más pausada, más lenta.

\- ¡Kagome! – Vocifero Sango llena de miedo.

\- Resista señorita – Miroku no estaba diferente a la exterminadora.

\- Diablos Kikyo – Inuyasha se asomó por la puerta de la cabaña - ¡Apresúrate!

En poco tiempo Kikyo tenía preparada la poción que le darían a beber a la chica azabache, al oír al grito del hanyou, ella vino apresurada.

\- Aquí esta – Era momento, su reencarnación solo debía beberla, el brebaje haría efecto en unas dos horas, una vez que hubiese abortado, ella le ayudaría a recuperarse mas rápidamente con sus poderes de sacerdotisa y el resto dependía de Kagome – Sujétenla.

Solo oía voces preocupadas, llenas de aflicción, más no entendía nada, su mente parecía estar alejada de la realidad, su cuerpo sentía un dolor inigualable, sin embargo no era nada comparado al dolor de su corazón. Por primera vez en ella se albergó un sentimiento oscuro, en ese momento odió al Inuyoukai, cuanto lo odiaba y no había que escuchar la voz de sus amigos para saber que estaba muriendo, no importaba su vida, sus ilusiones fueron rotas, como un espejo quebrándose en mil pedazos, se había visto a sí misma, se imaginó a ella misma con el niño entre sus brazos, no sabía por qué, pero intuía que sería varón. Más no podría hacerlo, no pudo salvarle la vida a ese pequeño que vendría a ser su hijo, en su mente vociferó palabras que nadie escucharía.

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me sucede a mí? Ayuda por favor, que alguien salve a mi hijo, por favor Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, hagan algo, no permitan que mi bebé muera, no volveré a pedir nada mas pero sálvenlo, aunque tengan que sacrificar mi vida, por favor Dios mío ayúdame…soy consciente de que todo fue mi culpa, mi debilidad me llevo a esta situación, por poseer estos poderes sagrados, alguien inocente tiene que pagar, porque no fui capaz de convencer a ese maldito Youkai de que me cediera su energía, pero por favor solo pido que se salve._

Inuyasha y Miroku sujetaron a Kagome, Cuando kikyo estaba por darle el brebaje, ocurrió algo que hizo que sus manos temblaran, la razón, gruesas lágrimas sin control surcaban las mejillas de Kagome, era como si ella les gritara que no lo hicieran.

\- Perdóname – No podía dudar.

" _Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer"_

Su reprendió a sí misma, debía hacerlo, ahora o nunca, vamos el brebaje ya estaba en los labios de Kagome, solo debía beber un poco. Pareció que el tiempo transcurrió mucho más lento de lo normal, aquel liquido en manos de una sacerdotisa dirigiéndose a los labios de una mujer joven ajena a lo que sucedería, una decisión, una vida salvada y otra que se perdería al poco tiempo de haber sido concebido, si, ya todo terminó, acabo.

.

.

.

Esos ojos llenos de maldad brillaban en la oscuridad, este ser se encontraba pensando, planeando su próximo ataque, se encontraba débil, si, por ahora se recuperaba en algún recóndito lugar en el que no sería hallado, la perla de shikon seria completada dentro de poco, además les tenía preparada una sorpresita a su preciados enemigos, nótese el sarcasmo.

\- Que malévolo plan idealiza ahora tu mente – La voz de una de sus extensiones, más exactamente de la más renuente a él.

\- Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

\- Naraku, dime – Hizo una pausa mientras cruzaba los brazos - ¿Por qué debemos mantenernos contigo en este lugar?

\- Te gustaría aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas – Una macabra sonrisa se formó en su rostro, inquietando de paso a la mujer de los vientos – Eso perjudicaría mis planes.

\- Piensas quedarte aquí mucho más – Kagura le miro con fastidio, odiaba estar encerrada en este lugar y más al lado de ese repugnante ser, preferiría estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera el mismo espacio que Naraku, cuánto tiempo más soportaría su presencia, y demonios se estaban tardando bastante en este sitio, cabe mencionar que no le agradaba en nada, Naraku no pudo haber elegido peor lugar para su recuperación.

\- Atacare dentro de poco – Él no era impaciente, es más "lento pero doloroso" esa probablemente era su frase favorita - Ahora desaparece de mi presencia.

Kagura se alejó un poco, pero eso no quería decir que se podía ir, rayos, como le repugnaba ese tipo y ese olor en particular.

\- Maldito Naraku – Pateo una pequeña roca en el camino – Que le paso al grupo de Inuyasha, en dos semanas ellos no dan ningún indicio de estar siguiéndonos como siempre lo hacen.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, esto estaba raro, muy extraño, se supone que ellos siempre iban tras las pistas de Naraku o bien por alguna joya de Shikon, pero ahora es como si hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, que inconveniente tendría este grupo singular para no haber seguido el paradero del hanyou malvado.

\- ¿Sucedería algo con ellos? - Bueno a ella le interesaba que eliminaran a ese malnacido, fuera quien fuera – Y Sesshoumaru tampoco a dado indicio alguno de estar buscando a Naraku y eso solo hace aumentar mis dudas.

\- Kagura – Ahí estaba Kohaku, con esa mirada que en cierta forma no soportaba.

\- Kohaku – Suspiro - ¿Este lugar tampoco te agrada?

\- No – Su mirada permanecía en el suelo – El olor es desagradable.

Con que no era la única, era youkai por lo tanto percibe los olores inclusive minúsculos, pero esto se pasaba de lo raya, era un olor penetrante y nauseabundo.

.

.

.

Si, ya todo terminó, acabo.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta, una mano sujetaba la de Kikyo, no le permitiría a esa mujer continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y la acción de la sacerdotisa terminaba ahora. Luego una oleada de youki se sintió en toda la aldea, las miradas incrédulas de los demás se posaron en el responsable de aquel acto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Que hacia él, acaso la quería detener, si no era de ayuda entonces debía dejarle terminar con esto, que no veía que si no lo hacia la pequeña azabache moriría.

\- Calla – Su voz denotaba furia.

\- Quita tus manos ahora

-¡He dicho que calles! – Su agarre se intensifico - ¿Qué pensabas hacer mujer? – Su mirada se dirigió hacia el resto parecían ¿Idos?

\- Ayu- ayuden a-a mi bebé – Una suave voz, frágil, le llamo le atención, esa chica aun con los ojos cerrados, medio inconsciente y la cara llena de lágrimas, vaya esto sí que no se lo hubiera esperado. Con la velocidad que le caracterizaba tomo a la chica en brazos y procedió a realizar el acto que debía hacer, de hecho su propia decisión.

Por otro lado Kagome sintió que ese dolor tan fuerte que le aquejaba disminuía poco a poco, seguía doliendo pero al menos era soportable, ya no se sentía tan cansada, solo debía dormir.

Los chicos vieron como Kagome parecía volver en sí, su respiración se normalizo, sus mejillas volvían a adquirir color, además su rostro parecía estar en paz.

\- Sesshoumaru – Pronuncio al fin Inuyasha, incrédulo, esto era real o una ilusión que creo su mente, observó a los demás y no tenían expresión diferente a la de él.

\- Kagome – Sango sonrió, vino, si vino y le salvo la vida a su amiga, estaba tan enfadada pero por ahora no le reclamaría, lo menos que quería era terminar con la poca paciencia del Daiyoukai y si eso pasara tal vez este se largara.

\- ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer! – Inuyasha sentía tanta cólera, rayos quería golpearlo hasta que muriera, enterrarle la espada en su pecho, por provocar ese sufrimiento en su fiel compañera, el martirio de Kagome pudo no haber sucedido, de no haber sido por ese desgraciado ella….. - ¡Responde!

\- ¡Inuyasha! – Reprendió su primer amor, le tomo del haori y lo insto para que le siguiese afuera.

\- Suéltame Kikyo – Su ojos buscaron los de su hermano, transmitiéndole un sinfín de emociones, sobre todo odio, ira, dolor. Estaba claro que él y ese Youkai jamás se llevarían bien, no estaba dispuesto a perdonárselo, en cualquier momento se lanzaría hacia el objeto de su odio para golpearlo, hasta que su enfado desapareciera. No estaba pensando con claridad, es como si fuese dominado por una fuerza mayor, sus manos dirigiéndose a Tessaiga.

\- Inuyasha – Su nombre fue mencionado una vez más por los labios de la mujer hecha de barro y huesos – En tu acción se encuentra, probablemente la muerte.

Eso le devolvió a su mente claridad, en contra de su voluntad alejo su mano de su poderosa espada, no, no debía arruinarlo, de esto dependía la vida de Kagome, si sé quedaba en este espacio terminaría empeorando las cosas, así que insto a salir fuera para despejar su mente.

Ante lo sucedido con el hanyou, Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se inmuto, más por dentro lo irritó, se dio cuenta de la mirada que le fue lanzada, bien podría responder a ese desafío, de no ser por un inconveniente, se encontraba facilitándole la energía necesaria a la pequeña miko, que por cierto no era nada sencillo, considerando que esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- Largo – Claro y fuerte, no los necesitaba a todos ahí, si no podían hacer algo, que esperaran afuera.

\- Pero – De ninguna manera dejarían sola a su amiga y menos con ese demonio.

\- Sango, Shipou – Miroku les tomo a ambos de las manos – Sera mejor que salgamos afuera – No les dio tiempo a replicar, tan solo salieron de allí, seguidos de Kaede y Kirara.

 **\- La miko estaba a punto de morir – Su bestia la inspeccionó.**

\- Ella habría sobrevivido – Aun se notaba la furia en sus palabras, aun no asimilaba del todo lo desencadenado por la acción de aquella a quien deseaba matar de lo peor manera posible, por hacerlo el progenitor de un cachorro con una niña humana – El cachorro es el que hubiese muerto **.**

 **\- Esa mujer planeaba matarlo ¿no? – Después de la decisión que había tomado su portador se habían dirigido a un lugar en específico, nunca antes habían tenido un cachorro y tampoco habían pensado siquiera en tenerlo, por lo tanto ninguno sabia como debían proporcionar energía a una mujer humana, solucionaron ese pequeño detalle, el resto fue cosa de su instinto, ambos intuían que algo estaba por suceder, en cuanto llegaron a la aldea, inmediatamente les llego ese olor, no sabían lo que significaba, sin embargo no era nada bueno.**

\- Inuyasha y el resto también estaban de acuerdo con esa sacerdotisa – Rayos a él no le gustaba que frustraran sus planes, si la miko habría decidido terminar con la vida de ese hijo, entonces no le importaría nada más, se largaría de ahí, aunque ese no era el caso.

 **\- La miko no deseaba que el cachorro muriera – La bestia rememoro la vez que la vio postrarse ante ellos – De hecho sigue deseando demasiado que viva.**

\- Hmp – Sesshoumaru se fijó detenidamente en la chica, vestigios de gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo pálida y débil que estaba, cuanto había soportado esta mujer en dos semanas.

¿Tanto deseaba que naciera el cachorro?

Al parecer sí, pero si él no llegaba a tiempo, el ser que llevaba en su vientre hubiese muerto, que hubiese pasado entonces con los pensamientos y acciones de esta mujer, al parecer sus amigos tomaron una decisión, deshacerse del cachorro y salvarla a ella, mas sin embargo ella no estaba de acuerdo al parecer.

¿Qué haría esa chica si al despertar se enterase que el cachorro había muerto?

\- Tonta humana, estúpida diría yo – Termino de suministrarle la energía necesaria – Pero muy valiente.

\- Kikyo – Se desprendió del agarre de la mujer, se alejó un poco - Gracias, de no haberme detenido, lo hubiera terminado empeorando todo.

La mujer le dedico una mirada comprensiva.

\- Inuyasha – Al parecer su hermana no diría más, así que Kaede tomo la palabra – Lo que menos queremos es terminar con la poca paciencia que posee tu hermano.

\- ¡Es mi medio hermano!

\- Lo que la anciana Kaede quiere decir es que no podemos simplemente pelearnos con él, todos estamos enfadados, sin embargo debemos hacer todo lo posible para que la señorita Kagome y su bebe estén bien – Miroku trataba de explicarle a los demás.

\- Su excelencia tiene razón – La exterminadora apoyaba la idea de su amigo.

\- Lo importante es que Kagomesita estará bien – Shipou ya se sentía mejor, un poco triste todavía, mas su ánimo estaba mucho mejor.

\- Ya entendí – El hanyou se cruzó de brazos.

\- Que bueno – Mencionaron todos.

\- A lo que se refieren es que – Los volteo a ver con una mirada llena de seriedad - Podremos matarlo una vez Kagome dé a luz y ya no lo necesitemos.

El resto del grupo casi se cae de espaldas, ninguno quería decir eso.

\- Inuyasha eso sonó a Naraku

\- ¿No me compares? – Inuyasha le dio un golpazo en la cabeza a Shipou.

Pero Kikyo los saco de ese ambiente, se movilizo hacia la salida de la aldea.

\- Señorita – Miroku la vio alejarse - ¿Se va?

\- Me alegra que Sesshoumaru viniera, incluso si fue a último minuto, solo siento un gran alivio.

\- Kikyo – No hubo más palabras solo la observo allí, parada en medio de la oscuridad – Gracias

\- Inuyasha – Sus miradas se conectaron, para luego dirigirse a todos – Recuerden que esto no significa que la vida de ella está fuera de riesgo, deben tenerlo en cuenta, así que cuídenla.

\- Lo haremos – Sango le respondió con una voz llena de seguridad.

\- Así será hermana – Fueron las últimas palabras de la anciana kaede y luego la vieron perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y el bosque.

Esa noche cada uno durmió profundamente, después de haber expuesto a sus mentes a tanta presión, el sueño les había vencido a cada miembro del grupo e incluso se durmieron hasta tarde, esa mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, la única que no despertó fue Kagome, el resto se mantenía pendiente de lo que le sucediera, por otro lado el Daiyoukai se fue después de otorgarle la energía necesaria a su amiga, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que volvería pronto o al menos eso es lo que esperaban y vamos no podían dejar de tener desconfianza.

\- ¿Sango? – Después de dos semanas podía ver a su amiga bien, eso la llenaba de felicidad - ¿Qué paso?

\- Muchas Kagome-chan – Los ojos le picaron, quería llorar de felicidad, no lo pensó, solo se lanzó a su amiga perdiéndose en un abrazo – Estas bien.

\- Perdóname – También se entregó a ese abrazo – Lo siento por preocuparlos tanto.

En ese momento todo el resto del grupo se acercó a ella, Shipou lloro en su regazo, sin embargo se formó una especie de ambiente de alegría, con todos sus amigos allí, mas quería ir a ver a su familia, seguramente estaban preocupados por ella.

\- Kagome, fui a ver a tu familia y les conté la situación – Le acaricio la cabeza – Les dije que todo estaba bien.

\- Gracias Inuyasha – Abrazo a todos sus amigos – Gracias a todos.

Ese abrazo duro un tiempo, demostrándose lo fuerte que era su amistad, lo importante que era cada miembro y solo una presencia hizo que se separaran, Kaede le ofreció comida y prácticamente Kagome la devoro.

Más tarde el Daiyoukai se apareció por la aldea, cabe mencionar que más de uno se asustó con su presencia, a él tampoco le hacia ninguna gracia estar ahí, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que los humanos se deberían ir acostumbrando a su presencia, sus apariciones se darían en bastantes ocasiones, por lo menos cada tres días, su paciencia tenía un límite y si tentaban a su suerte terminaría matándolos.

Llego a la cabaña donde se encontraba ella, al parecer sus amigos parecieron comprender que quería hablar con ella y se alejaron, pero siempre hay una excepción "Inuyasha" aunque claro, la chica humana lo había mandado contra el suelo y a refunfuños el hanyou se marchó afuera.

\- Miko

\- Sesshoumaru – No sabía cómo comenzar aquella platica, ya sus amigos le habían relatado su historia, se encontraba con un sinfín de emociones ahora, no los culpaba por la decisión tan drástica que tomaron, mas no lo aceptaba y una parte de ella estaba agradecida con el demonio, mas otra parte de ella quería gritarle.

\- Tome la decisión de aceptar tu propuesta – Se recargo en la pared de la cabaña, al parecer esta conversación seria larga.

\- Sabes te lo agradezco mucho – Su mirada estaba en el suelo y sus manos aun apretaban fuertemente las mangas de su Kimono – ¡Pero pudiste haber venido antes!

\- No grites – Su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable como siempre – Puedo oírte perfectamente.

\- Lo sé – Le encaro con una mirada cristalizada – Yo solo te pedí que me brindaras tu energía ¿Tanto te tomo decidir ayudarme?

\- No tientes a tu suerte – Genial, una miko a punto de llorar que más podía pedir, maldito destino, maldita la bruja que hizo que todo esto pasara, alguien debió maldecirlo.

\- Sesshoumaru – Kagome se levantó de su sitio se acercó al demonio, estaba débil y se tambaleaba pero eso no le impidió ir y sentarse al frente del Daiyoukai – Eres malo.

\- ¿Enloqueciste? – Vaya, si esto seguía así, a la mierda su poca paciencia, no quería reclamos, por qué demonios la miko tenía que ser tan parlanchina, es que no se podía quedar callada, el solo quería hablar de ciertos detalles.

\- ¡Debiste venir antes!

\- Te dije que… - Su frase quedo cortada, la miko esa se había lanzado a su pecho, el la miro incrédulo, segundos más tarde percibió ese aroma salino, estaba llorando.

\- No te lo digo por mí, es solo que en estas dos semanas no viniste y el seguramente sufrió mucho, puede que nadie lo viese pero, mi bebé debió haber sentido un tremendo dolor también – Menciono dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho, a ese punto sus lágrimas surcaba libremente por sus mejillas, mojando de paso el haori del demonio – Me sentí tan mal, creí que moriría y conmigo mi hijo, creí que no me ayudarías, no sabes cómo me dolió el alma al idealizar esa idea, yo nunca odie a nadie, pero no pude evitar odiarte a ti más que a nadie, odie mis poderes, me odie a mí misma, llámame loca, sin embargo yo lo quiero demasiado, no lo quiero ver morir, quiero que nazca.

\- Mujer – Contuvo sus ganas de matarla, a lo mucho llego a mover las garras, ya tenía decidido lo que haría y no se echaría para atrás. Podía detener todo ese panorama, más no lo hizo, la chica debía desahogarse. Ella levanto la mirada, su rostro estaba demacrado, había bajado de peso, eso saltaba a la vista, sin duda se lo paso muy mal en estas dos semanas. De repente su llanto se hizo aún más fuerte pero no volvió a apartar el rostro de enfrente.

\- A mí no me importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, solo quería que mis ilusiones se hicieran realidad, me lo imagine sabes, a él naciendo, diciendo sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su crecimiento, solo quiero que este bien, por ello te odie, porque empujaste a mis amigos a matarlo, pero te juro que hubiese preferido morir, jamás me recuperaría de ello, no quiero siquiera imaginarme su sufrimiento al morir, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo, me imagino sus palabras pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que lo salvara, mientras que la vida le abandona poco a poco – No dijo nada más, solo se puso a llorar sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru otra vez, lloro ahí por un largo tiempo y sorprendentemente el lord de las tierras del oeste se lo permitió.

\- Tranquilízate Miko – No la abrazo pero tampoco la alejo, solo la dejo desahogarse, mas su mente divago en lo que acababa de decir esa chica, muchas mujeres tendrían miedo de estar esperando un cachorro de un demonio, sería mejor para ellas el deshacerse de su problema, y muchas otras se atreverían a tratar de escalar a tra ves de él, valiéndose de la excusa de un embarazo, para obtener el título de Lady del oeste, pero le asombraba la determinación de esta mujer, no buscaba ninguna de las dos cosas que pensó antes, lo único que para ella importaba era "el cachorro" y le sorprendió mas todavía que ella se imaginara todas esas cosas junto al cachorro que esperaba y un momento como sabia ella…

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que será cachorro y no cachorra?

Kagome levanto el rostro, trato de tranquilizarse y entre hipidos contesto la pregunta del príncipe.

\- Sé que será varón, me lo dice mi intuición de madre y mujer – Hizo un intento más de tranquilizarse, paso un tiempo más intentándolo y cuando pareció que poco a poco lo lograba – Pero al final te lo agradezco tanto - Le regalo una de las sonrisas más dulces que pudiese haber dado, aun llena de lágrimas eso pareció tener el efecto deseado ya que el Youkai suavizo su mirada, más aun le extrañaba el cambio de los emociones humanas tan rápidamente.

\- Vendré a darte energía por lo menos cada tres días– Soltó rápidamente.

\- ¿Cada tres días? – Entonces tendría que pasar mucho tiempo junto al Daiyoukai, además que pasaría con Naraku entonces.

\- Así es, esta es una situación que probablemente nunca se ha dado, debes saber que demanda más energía de lo usual.

\- Kikyo dijo que a pesar de que me brindes energía, mi embarazo es sumamente delicado.

\- Lo sé

\- Sabes antes pensaba que esto no pasaría, yo ni siquiera quería que te enteraras, había decidido irme de esta época y criarlo allá, en el futuro – Kagome se limpió el rastro de lágrimas – No quería ser un blanco fácil para Naraku.

\- Explícame eso de "esta época" – Tenía curiosidad, ya lo había escuchado una vez antes.

\- Bueno, es que yo vengo del futuro – Kagome sintió el ambiente más raro – De 500 años en el futuro.

\- Eso lo explica

\- ¿Qué explica?

\- Tú forma tan indecente de vestir

\- ¿Eh? – A Kagome le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza – Yo no le veo nada de indecente.

\- Como tú digas – No estaba dispuesto a enfrascarse en una discusión con la chica.

Así paso un tiempo, Kagome volvió a su época y le explico a su madre, abuelo y hermano lo que estaba sucediendo, al principio se mostraron preocupados, pero como siempre lo entendieron, pero el grupo de Inuyasha no podía olvidarse de su objetivo, por lo tanto habían ido en busca del malvado Naraku, también Sesshoumaru, nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie, esa vez solo se marchó, suponía que volvería dentro de tres días para la rutinaria proporción de energía demoniaca a su cachorro, hoy era el día, además cumplía dos meses de embarazo, estaba feliz, hasta el momento no se había presentado inconvenientes en su gestación, pero eso no quería decir que pudiese movilizarse a donde quisiese, iba a ser madre teniendo quince años, eso ya era un riesgo, ahora el niño seria hanyou y el hijo de nada más y nada menos que el gran Inuyoukai lord de las tierras del oeste, aunque a Kagome eso no le importaba mucho y para empeorar ella era una sacerdotisa. Por eso es que siempre estaba un tanto cansada, además ya no podía usar sus poderes espirituales o terminaría matando a su pequeño y eso es lo que menos quería, además solo sería un estorbo para Sesshomaru y los demás si iba con ellos a combatir a Naraku.

\- Ya ha pasado tres días y ya me siento débil – Kagome se dirigió al pozo – Cierto Inuyoukai vendrá hoy a darnos su energía – Le hablo a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba, sabía que el demonio estaría con ellos solo el tiempo que durara el embarazo, dirigió sus manos al collar que colgaba en su cuello, este ocultaba su aroma, por lo tanto nadie sabría que el padre era peliplata y si alguien se preguntaba por qué el demonio visitaba la aldea tantas veces, simple a todos se les había ocurrido que Rin se quedaría en la aldea y asunto resuelto.

" _No es solo Naraku, existen muchos más que intentarían matarte como venganza hacia mí, por lo tanto no te quites ese collar"_

Eso había dicho Sesshoumaru, sería que se preocupaba por ella, es verdad una vez había dicho que no sabía mucho de él, pues empezaba a conocerlo, tal vez terminaría por saber tantas cosas y un momento…

¿El tiempo de gestación cuanto duraría?

\- Miko – Esa singular voz al atravesar las barreras del tiempo.

CONTINUARA…..


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Feliz, muy feliz de leer sus comentarios, aunque es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, me siento emocionada de que esta historia tenga aceptación.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

¡A leer!

.

.

.

Se podía oír el fuerte viento arremetiendo contra todo lo que se hallara en su paso, los truenos resonaban en medio de la oscuridad creando un ambiente digno de una tormenta, adentro dos singulares presencias permanecían quietas, al menos uno, la segunda sentía el frio penetrar en su cuerpo, tiritaba, es como si el frio infernal calara en sus huesos y en un intento vano de evitar aquello había hecho todo lo posible para obtener un poco de calor.

Se levantó lentamente para no despertar al ser que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de su ser. Era tétrico lo que sucedía afuera, ella lo consideraba así, siempre odió la oscuridad, y los truenos resonando tampoco se lo hacían fácil.

 _\- Tengo miedo – Por un momento en su mente se coló la idea de regresar a su mundo – ¡Pero hace mucho frio!_

Ya intento un montón de cosas, nada dio resultado, que tendría la naturaleza en contra de tener un buen sueño, en momentos como este ella extrañaba la comodidad de su amado hogar, además estaba la posibilidad de ir con su mamá siempre que tuviese miedo. Pensar en eso la puso un poco triste, un lapso de tiempo transcurrió mientras ella suspiraba resignada, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

 _\- Un momento… - Su rostro giro cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha – No Kagome, si lo haces probablemente morirás – Siguió mirando ese punto, era una idea descabellada._

" _ **No te metas en problemas, y lo más importante no hagas que mis acciones sean en vano"**_

 _\- Eso es – Casi se felicitó por lo recién descubierto._

Se levantó sigilosamente cual felino en cacería, se acercó hacia su objetivo sin provocar ruido alguno, una vez allí solo debía llevar a cabo su plan, así de fácil y asunto solucionado, ahora que lo pensaba podría restregar su rostro en esa cosa suavecita y lo más importante le diría adiós al frio.

 _\- Pero que estupideces piensas Kagome – Se debatía mentalmente en que si era bueno hacer lo que pensaba, una pequeña parte de ella quería desistir – Él dijo no quiero que mis acciones sean en vano, así que no te matara, no después de invertir su amado tiempo en ti, al menos eso espero….Aquí vamos, a la cuenta de tres._

Ajeno a sus pensamientos un Youkai peli plateado se encontraba durmiendo, o al menos lo aparentaba, él siempre se mantenía alerta y con todos los ruidos que provocaba la humana quien podría dormir, ese aroma le indicaba que ella se encontraba justamente a un lado de él, se preguntaba que querría esta vez.

\- Miko

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! – Eso la tomo totalmente desprevenida, asustándola de paso, ahí estaba el Youkai con esos ámbar que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites – Que le pasaba a esa humana, ella era un dolor de cabeza, ya lo sabía no debió quedarse aquí, no debió acceder a las insistencias de ella, y para terminar y joderle la vida ahora tenía a esa Miko ahí al lado suyo – Y bien….. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ah bueno yo – Lo despertó, no había que ser un adivino para darse cuenta que estaba molesto.

\- ¡Solo dilo ya! – Exasperación, eso es lo que sentía.

\- Tengo frio – Kagome hizo un ademan de abrazarse a sí misma e hizo una carita angelical, tierna, sus ojos vidriosos, una carita con un suave sonrojo.

Ojala y su estrategia no fallara.

\- Ese no es mi problema – Ahí estaba todo su esfuerzo a la basura, su rostro paso de ser angelical a uno demoniaco, sus ojos dieron la impresión de querer matar a alguien con la mirada.

\- ¡Pero que insensible eres! – Su respiración se hizo acelerada - ¡Acaso no ves que soy una pobre mujer frágil, débil y embarazada…acaso no entiendes que tengo frio!

\- Ya te lo dije, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Maldito Inuyoukai! – Kagome acerco su rostro al del demonio, su aura estaba lejos de ser de una sacerdotisa – He dicho que siento frio, así que es tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo de eso.

\- Tonta Humana, no me provoques – Amenazo mordazmente – Y quiero que graves esto en tu memoria, tus necesidades no son de mi incumbencia.

\- He dicho, es tu responsabilidad - Menciono Kagome con una voz desafiante.

\- No me hables en ese tono – Juraba que la mataría sino fuera porque estaba embarazada, su autocontrol a punto de irse por el caño, vamos solo debía controlar cada parte de su cuerpo para no arremeter contra la chica, solo eso - ¿Por qué debería de ser mi responsabilidad?

\- Porque tú me embarazaste y…. – Kagome se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero que estaba diciendo, su rostro se incendió al rojo vivo, quiso que la tierra se la tragase, y por qué justo ahora su mente la traicionaba rememorando episodios nada santos vividos con el youkai, quería morirse – Qui-qui-quiero decir, olvídalo solo nada.

Los humanos y los Youkai eran tan diferentes entre sí, no interactuaba con ellos, con la única excepción de Rin, al final no entendía a estos seres de vida fugaz, pero esa chica era más complicada que cualquiera, ¿Cómo es que su humor poda cambiar tan bruscamente? De todos modos que es lo que la Miko quería que hiciese.

\- Humanos no pueden hacer nada por su cuenta, inútiles.

\- Te estoy escuchando

\- Los humanos son tan frágiles, incluso algo como el frio de la noche es problema para ellos, patético.

\- Dices eso porque tú eres un demonio – Ella descubrió una parte de su brazo para enseguida mostrárselo – Mira, tengo la piel de gallina y a este paso algo le pasara a mi bebé, como consecuencia yo moriré tristemente desangrándome poco a poco.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – El rostro del youkai, en especial esos ámbares ojos le dijeron claramente que si no se callaba se atendría a las consecuencias, más ella, ¿cuándo había sido cobarde? Le ignoro olímpicamente.

\- Después me volveré un alma en pena, ya que mi espíritu no podrá descansar en paz y todas tus acciones serán en vano, tú y únicamente tú serás el responsable, pero algo te digo te atormentare el resto de tu vida – El dedito acusador estaba firmemente señalándolo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Estaban chantajeándolo, una simple Miko estaba haciendo algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer en todos sus años de vida, claro a excepción de su madre, pero otro ser antes de mencionar siquiera algo tan vil como un chantaje, estaría con el cuello desgarrado.

Kagome sonrío, casi como auto denominándose la ganadora, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella yacía en el futon, exactamente al lado de Sesshoumaru apretando fuertemente su estola como una niña apegada a su peluche y para empeorar restregaba su cara contra esa suave cosita como lo denominaba ella.

\- Que suavecito y calientito – Kagome tenía la certeza de que ahí no tendría frio, ya podía dormir tranquilamente.

Sesshoumaru arqueo una ceja, incrédulo, ¿Era enserio?

Que más tendría que soportar, Kami debía odiarlo, su reputación se iba por el caño poco a poco, le agradaba más cuando esta mujer le tenía miedo, en un principio no lo andaba molestando a cada rato, la pregunta aquí era, ¿Cuándo jodidos la Miko había dejado de temerle?

Si la Miko tuviese que responder a esa pregunta diría que no fue de un momento a otro, ella no sabía mucho referente al demonio perro, eran aliados contra Naraku, de eso no cabía duda, es solo que cada quien actuaba por su lado, a él podría importarle menos lo que sucediese con otros, pero ella ahora esperaba un cachorro donde el progenitor es el, al principio cuando Sesshoumaru retorno a la aldea, un completo silencio se apodero del ambiente, ella quería decir algo, el problema es que no sabía que tema siquiera sacar a flote para mantener una conversación, antes de que se diese cuenta él se fue.

La segunda vez ella le pregunto varias cosas e incluso le conto algunas de sus aventuras y su época, más el demonio le ignoro completamente, ni siquiera menciono palabra, en ese momento quiso gritarle, sin embargo el miedo seguía latente. No fue fácil perderle el miedo sino hasta que vio como interactuaba con Rin, los miro impresionada como la pequeña podía hablarle con completa naturalidad, e incluso este le cumplía cualquier pedido a la pequeña, al menos eso parecía. Ahora que ella se la pasaba entre la época futura y la aldea disponía de mucho tiempo, fue en una de esas que se puso a platicar con Rin, quizás desde entonces la pequeña la vio como si fuese un familiar, descubrió también lo que la pequeña había tenido que pasar, quedando desamparada a tan temprana edad, derramo algunas lágrimas y atrajo a la pequeña improvisadamente a su regazo diciéndole que en ella podía ver a lo que ella quisiese, una amiga, una hermana.

Después de enterarse de todo aquello se dijo así misma que solo debía ser ella e iniciar una conversación no debía ser tan difícil, haría que esta vez el Youkai le contestase, así sucedió, mientras las horas transcurrían, los nuevos días llegaban, lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, una luna ya pasaba, en términos de esta época diría que ya poseía tres lunas de embarazo.

Poco a poco le perdió miedo a la presencia del demonio, aun lo consideraba cruel y sanguinario, si algo descubrió es que no le gustaba perder el tiempo, si ella moría sus acciones serian en vano como el solía decir, de acuerdo, ella se aprovechó de tal cualidad si es que podía llamarlo así.

Y ahora se encontraba felizmente aferrada a esa estola, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Horas antes Kaede se fue de la aldea a un tema importante, Rin decidió acompañarla, el pequeño Kappa se quejaba tanto y a refunfuños las había seguido con Ah-Un, ella estaba sola en la aldea, una hora más tarde esa figura imponente se apareció, una vez cumplido su cometido, este quiso irse, según el odiaba estar en esta aldea llena de humanos con su nauseabundo olor, empero, ella se salió con la suya, le insistió tanto que no la dejase sola y con la tormenta aproximándose seria peor.

.

.

.

\- Ese Naraku solo sabe huir con la cola entre las piernas – Inuyasha regresaba molesto, una vez más ese desgraciado se largaba cual cobarde como siempre.

\- Naraku no tiene cola Inuyasha, afirmar eso es contradictorio – Shipou se lo recalcaba.

\- Enano más te vale que te calles – Con un puño en alto amenazaba el hanyou

\- Inuyasha no seas infantil

\- Pero Miroku

\- Yo solo te decía que eres un ignorante – Si, al pequeño le gustaba hacerlo rabiar.

Una usual discusión se llevaba en el grupo, un golpe para Shipou, si antes Kagome lo sentaba, ahora Sango solía golpearlo muy seguido con su enorme Boomerang, a veces daba tanto miedo.

La caminata del grupo se detuvo por las acciones de Inuyasha, a unos escasos metros de la cabaña de Kaede el hanyou pudo oler dos aromas mezclados, se molestó y empezó a avanzar más rápido, el resto lo siguió como de costumbre.

Sango se apresuró a abrir la puerta, quería ver a su amiga, charlar un poco, no era tan divertido viajar sin ella en un grupo completamente de hombres, sin embargo su mandíbula se desencajo al presenciar eso, allí Kagome se encontraba completamente dormida, hasta ahí no existía problema alguno, ahora que estuviese durmiendo acompañada de cierto Youkai perro y para concluir su amiga yacía abrazada a él, ambos compartiendo el mismo espacio.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – Un Inuyasha enfadado avanzo más cerca de los aludidos - ¡Kagome explícame que rayos significa esto! – Decidido, mataría al imbécil de su hermano ahora mismo, como se atrevía a dormir con Kagome así, que fuera el padre del cachorro que esperaba la miko futurista no le daba el derecho de dormir junto a ella, celos, sentía unas profundas ganas de golpearlo, si celaba a Kagome por cosas menores con Kouga, el malnacido de Sesshoumaru se pasaba de la raya según él, sentía que en cualquier momento arremetería contra su medio hermano, sus manos tomaron a colmillo de acero, listo para matar.

\- Abajo – Menciono la Miko en un susurro como acto reflejo mientras aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Inuyasha cayó, se estampo en el suelo, levanto la mirada, por alguna razón su pecho dolió.

Al final ambos despertaron, Kagome se froto los ojos somnolienta, por otro lado su acompañante solo les dirigió una mirada profunda a cada uno y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes presenciar esa escena que se presentaba ante su ser.

\- Kagome – Se oyó una voz dolida, se incorporó lentamente y se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás. El resto aún seguían tan impresionados que solo se mantuvieron callados.

\- Miko – El Daiyoukai solo le miro como indicándole algo.

\- De acuerdo – Kagome menciono un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

Solo las palabras de la Miko, y Sesshoumaru desapareció del radio de la aldea, ahora Kagome tenía a sus amigos frente a ella con seguramente muchas preguntas.

\- Señorita Kagome eso fue wow – En realidad no tenía palabras para esto, sería que tal vez estuviese soñando.

La chica los observo a cada uno, Sango mantenía un sonrojo enorme, Miroku tenía cara de ¿pervertido? Shipou parecía contrariado. ¿Qué estaban pensando?

\- ¡No! – Kagome se levantó bruscamente – No es lo que piensan, es solo que anoche hacia mucho frio por la tormenta, por eso estábamos durmiendo juntos.

\- Era solo eso – Sango movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta ella pensó otra cosa, secuelas de viajar con Miroku.

\- Señorita creo que debería explicárselo al joven Inuyasha

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Miroku? – La verdad es que acababa de levantarse, solo recordaba al hanyou incorporándose.

\- Cuando entramos él estaba furioso Kagomesita – Shipou salto a sus brazos

\- Entonces – Kagome se asustó – Él lo malinterpreto.

\- Creo que así es amiga – Sango insto a Kagome a seguirlo.

La Miko dejo a Shipou en el suelo y siguió al hanyou, probablemente este estuviese sobre algún árbol, ella sabía lo celoso que era, así que se lo debía explicar, su corazón latía apresuradamente, tal vez no debió dormir junto al Daiyoukai, su corazón aún se aferraba a la idea de que Inuyasha correspondiese a sus sentimientos, esa era la misma razón para buscarlo desesperada y quitarle cualquier pensamiento erróneo que se estuviese forjando en la mente del hanyou.

Avanzo aunque no con cierta rapidez, ahora mismo lo único que existía en su mente era el encontrarlo, consciente de que se alejaba más, cada vez más de la aldea y eso podría ser un peligro. No, solo debía encontrarlo, una parte de ella se alegró de que Inuyasha la celara, eso era indicio de que la amaba, ¿Verdad?

\- Uh, ¿Qué es eso? – Volteo rápidamente solo para ver una serpiente bastante conocida para ella – Kikyo – Menciono con la cabeza gacha.

Si avanzaba un poco más, ¿Qué descubriría? No, regresar era lo mejor, espera…No, no podía permitirse vivir con una venda en los ojos, pasar por alto una situación así otra vez, no podía solo pensar que sus sentimientos le llegasen algún día, solo tal vez este era el momento que marcaría su rumbo para siempre. Avanzo, encontrando lo que se temía, un beso profundo, apasionado, quienes compartían ese momento no eran desconocidos.

\- Inuyasha y Kikyo – Musito, posiblemente nadie la oyese, mejor así, volteo la mirada, alejándose de ese lugar, su pecho dolía, no podía hacer nada en contra de este sentimiento y lo que conllevaba el no ser correspondida siempre dolía.

Se alejó de ese lugar, su corazón pareció resquebrajarse, sus ilusiones se rompieron en un segundo como un frágil cristal, ella lucho por ese amor, más el chico ya estaba enamorado, su corazón ya tenía dueña, nada podría hacer contra eso, ahora entendía que Inuyasha siempre la amaría a ella, a Kikyo, la mujer que fue su primer amor, la primera a la que amo, sí, siempre la tendría presente.

" **No hubo día en que no pensara en ti, Kikyo"**

Su mente le trajo esos recuerdos, Inuyasha lo había dejado en claro.

\- Que bonito lugar – El paisaje majestuosos se alzaba ante ella, se sentó sobre el pasto con algunas flores a su alrededor, hizo el ademan de sonreír, no resulto, solo bajo la cabeza enterrándolas sobre sus piernas.

Por cuento tiempo lo acompaño, se enamoró, más este amor le hacía daño, comprendía que debía dejarlo ir.

\- Él no me corresponde, es mejor dejarlo así – Sonrió mientras una traicionera lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas – Adiós a mis sentimientos por Inuyasha, me ha quedado claro esta vez.

Miro el ambiente, a lo lejos una bandada de aves sobrevolaban el cielo, ese inmenso cielo azul.

\- ¿Me pregunto que me depara el destino ahora? – Una pregunta que no sería respondida, pues nadie sabe cada cosa que le espera en el camino, se sumergió en su soledad alejándose de ese lugar.

P.O.V. Sango

No logro comprender por qué tengo esta sensación en el pecho, como si alguien me necesitase, seria tal vez que Kagome…Pero eso es imposible, en estos momentos deben de estar juntos.

Supongo que no pierdo nada si voy a ver.

P.O.V. Kagome

No soy consciente de cuanto he caminado, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es estar sola, por más que he pensado que debo ser fuerte, solo no puedo evitarlo, mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin que las pueda detener, el sentimiento de amar sin ser correspondía es una puñalada.

\- ¿Kagome? – Aun sin voltear a verla, oigo esa voz proveniente de mi amiga que es más como mi hermana, al parecer no puedo simplemente estar sola, es algo que odio, desde siempre no quiero estar sola, sin pensarlo, volteo y corro hacia ella, quiero el calor de una persona, quiero solamente desahogarme.

Mientras lloro abrazada a ella, no he mencionado palabra alguna, mas noto como su mano toma la mía, me dirige a las riberas del rio, sé que debe intuir que Inuyasha tiene que ver con mi estado, pero tal vez no sabe el por qué.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – La noto mirarme fijamente, muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, me seco los vestigios de las marcas de lágrimas en mi rostro.

\- Inuyasha no es para mí – No, no lo era, él ya tenía dueña, él siempre la querría a ella, a Kikyo – Al seguirle y querer explicarle la situación me encontré con él y ella juntos y por fin he comprendido que ya no puedo aferrarme a un amor que no es para mí, él no me ama.

\- Te equivocas, él te quiere, de lo contrario no te celaría – Puede que Sango tenga razón, se también que quiere que me tranquilice y no me haga daño pensando esto, aun si es como Sango dice, algo que es de mi pleno conocimiento, por supuesto que tengo presente que Inuyasha me ve más que como una amiga, pero - Lo sé, sin embargo no es mío completamente, aun cuando me aceptara, yo quiero que alguien me ame con la misma magnitud que yo, sabes Sango, cuando Inuyasha me mira y busca en mi a Kikyo, quiero desaparecer, quiero gritar que no soy ella, a pesar de ser su reencarnación, yo soy yo.

\- Tú no te pareces a ella en lo absoluto, eres completamente diferente en tu forma de ser, y lo único que quiero yo es que seas feliz.

\- Por eso he decidido que debo dejar ir esto que me lastima – Ojala y encontrara a alguien en mi camino, que me amara tal y como soy, ser su persona especial. Esos, seguidos de más pensamientos me acompañan en mi regreso hacia la aldea.

Lo veo fijamente, en estos tres días nada ha cambiado, más en mi interior he tomado una decisión que a ciencia cierta no sé dónde me llevara. Lo que si se es que el ser delante de mí ya no me genera el mismo miedo latente de siempre, puedo hablarle con libertad aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no suele responderme o solo pronuncia lo necesario, ah y otra cosa, realmente es molesto cuando tienes a Inuyasha a tan solo un metro, con esa cara de obvio disgusto, de alguna manera ese lado posesivo sigue ahí, yo tan solo me limito a ignorarlo, ya he elegido mi camino.

\- Hmp – Ese pequeño monosílabo me saca de mis ensoñaciones, ahí a escasos centímetros se encuentra el, siempre manteniendo ese porte característico que posee, parece molestarle algo y siempre me he caracterizado como alguien que nunca ha amado el silencio.

\- ¿Sesshoumaru que sucede? – Espero un segundo, dos, tres….. Y no me responde, pero que se cree, de ninguna manera pienso permitir que me deje con la palabra en la boca - ¡Respóndeme!

Estoy segura que sus oídos lo resintieron, lastima por él, me dirige una mirada fulminante, de no estar embarazada ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra, más me aprovechare mientras pueda hacerlo.

\- Es algo que ni yo mismo puedo responder – Sus palabras me causan intriga, quiero preguntar a qué se refiere, sin embargo alguien siempre tiene que interrumpir.

\- No crees que ya es momento de irte – Inuyasha y sus celos, a veces me exaspera, quiero enterrarlo en el suelo, son mis ojos los que quieren cerrarse prontamente, quiero dormirme, ya es casi de noche y otra vez siento ese frio calar en mis huesos.

\- ¿Estabas ahí? –Oigo la voz de Sesshoumaru con un dejo de burla.

\- Maldito bastardo –Siento que al Daiyoukai le gusta enfurecer a Inuyasha en cierta forma, de cualquier forma esos dos nunca propiciaran un momento ameno, porque no pueden llevarse bien, casi estoy segura de que no pasaran dos segundos antes de que se lancen a matarse mutuamente.

\- Suavecito – Estoy cansada, otra vez siento frio en mi cuerpo, si esos dos quieren pelearse que lo hagan en otro momento, yo solo deseo dormir, por alguna razón esa cosita peluda es mi mayor debilidad.

-¡Kagome que crees que estás haciendo! – No quiero abrir los ojos, ni ante tremendo grito de Inuyasha, solo quiero entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

P.O.V Sesshoumaru

Esta mujer, me intriga su carácter, es mucho más complicada que cualquiera, y esa manía que adquirió me molesta, ahora mismo se mantiene aferrada a mi estola, cual garrapata que por mucho que la moviera no se despegaría. La miro fijamente, lo que descubro no me gusta en lo absoluto, su piel esta fría, casi como la noche que invadió por primera vez mi espacio personal.

En otras circunstancias me hubiese largado de este lugar llena de humanos, ya cumplí con lo que vine a hacer, pero algo no está bien en esa mujer.

\- **Es extraño** – Yako se manifiesta una vez más, somos uno mismo así que no me extraña.

\- Está cansada tanto que no se puede mover y no es normal que su piel este tan fría – Por un momento es como volverla a ver en aquel estado deplorable, como sea esto no debiera suceder al brindarle mi energía.

 **\- Esa sacerdotisa, la de Inuyasha, menciono que no necesariamente esto que hacemos la salvaría.**

\- No me lo recuerdes – Si no mato a esta Miko por las insolencias y confianzas que tiene conmigo es porque ya he dedicado mucho tiempo en ella, no puedo permitir que muera, no, mi orgullo no me lo permite, me rehuso a aceptar que mi poder es insuficiente.

 **\- Ya no es suficiente –** Rayos eso ya lo sabía, no hace poco sentí una anomalía con el cachorro, si antes le brindaba un poco de mi energía, en las últimas dos oportunidades esa cantidad ya no era suficiente **– Lo hiciste a propósito.**

\- Es una ningen, son frágiles por naturaleza, su vida es tan efímera y ella no es la excepción **–** Hoy no le di más de mi energía que la cantidad de siempre, quería comprobarlo, saber que sucedería y he ahí mi respuesta.

 **\- Tendremos que aumentar la energía brindada o ella no lo soportara, de ninguna manera pienso aceptar un fracaso**

A mi bestia interna y a mí solo nos interesaba el orgullo y el honor, eso estaba claro. Mi mirada se centra una vez más en la Miko, me preguntaba hasta qué punto el cachorro demandaría más energía y que sucediera si no se lo cedía, al parecer esa chiquilla pagaría las consecuencias, inmediatamente parecía querer dormir y no levantarse más, por esta noche me permitiría a mí mismo quedarme para ver el resultado de mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí va el capítulo 7.**

 **Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios, aun no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, de hecho solo me gustaba leer, hasta que me decidí por escribir, así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor.**

.

.

.

De alguna manera, la noche paso sin ningún inconveniente, mas no así para Sesshoumaru, el permaneció alerta, observando los gestos de Kagome, buscando los indicios que le permitiesen el conocimiento de los acontecimientos que acarreaban sus acciones, en el transcurso de la ausencia del rey astro el demonio descubrió demasiado, en efecto, sus teorías estaban en la correcto.

\- Uhm – La mujer humana se removió un poco ante la atenta mirada ambarina, su piel permanecía fría y en toda la noche tiritaba de frio, no había despertado para quejarse o tratar de solucionar su problema, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Chasqueó la lengua y la tomo en brazos, el latir de su corazón era más lento que de costumbre, le molesto ese pequeño detalle, así que procedió a solucionar ese problema que lo ataba aquí, al poco tiempo esos parpados trataron de abrirse, enfocándose primeramente en él, le sonrió aun cuando no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la taladro con la mirada y esta vez suministro más energía, exactamente la cantidad deseada.

\- Gracias – Kagome recupero la vitalidad que no poseía a noche, más el cuestionamiento del por qué el demonio estaba haciendo lo que hacía, no se supone que solo debía recibir esa energía cada tres días, acaso ignoraba algo - ¿Por qué?

\- Cállate – Aunque sus palabras le molestaron, se quedó callada, por su mente paso el pensamiento de que le estaba causando demasiados problemas al demonio, seguramente él no se sentía para nada a gusto estando aquí, entonces ella era el único motivo de su permanencia, hizo una mueca al descubrir ese dato, su mente debatió el cómo debía sentirse, si triste o feliz, al final llego a la conclusión de que le gustaba la presencia del príncipe de la luna, admitió que se había encariñado con él.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama – Ese momento se vio irrumpido por la pequeña protegida del peli plata y Jaken siguiéndole los pasos, sonrió ante la vista, lo cierto es que no paso más tiempo antes de que la colocaran sobre el futon y voltearse para dirigirse hacia aquellas dos singulares presencias.

\- Tengo mucha hambre – Su estómago le exigía sus preciados alimentos, un suave sonrojo se instaló en su mejilla al llevar ambas manos a su vientre - ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy bebé? – Empezaba a abultarse, a ella no le molestaba, quería disfrutar cada minuto de su embarazo, luego vendría la parte más difícil, y al pensar tantos episodios posibles le aterro un hecho en especial, "el parto" una escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y maldijo a Sessshoumaru, el demonio no tendría que pasar lo que ella.

\- Kagome

\- ¡Kya! – Porque no podían ser normales y no andar asustando a las personas – Inuyasha – Tranquilizo sus nervios, como era posible que no sintiese la presencia del hanyou.

\- Tenemos que hablar – Tenia una mirada seria, enviándole su descontento de algo que la chica ignoraba, procedió a sentarse delante de ella en su típica pose - ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre Sesshoumaru y tú?

\- ¿Eh? – Inuyasha la miro esperando su respuesta, no importa si el resto no lo vería, él no era tonto, ni idiota, desde cuando el bastardo de su hermano le permitía tantas confianzas a Kagome, casi estaba seguro de que muchos otros seres murieron por cosas menores de las que hacia la chica, en estos días no se había perdido detalle de la interacción de esos dos, juraría que parecían una familia, y eso solo le hacía rabiar y algo se apretujaba en su pecho, rayos aun no asimilaba completamente de lo que sucedía allí, porque de repente la Miko parecía la hembra embarazada feliz y el imbécil de Sesshoumaru preocupado por ella, pasaron horas en que no dejo de pensar aquello, por mucho que se negara ese pensamiento, era algo que estaba carcomiéndolo.

Para Kagome aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que hacia Inuyasha preguntándole ese tipo de cosas, lo que ella ignoraba es que con sus acciones desató los celos del hanyou.

\- Explícate – Al cabo de pensarlo un momento, se hacía una idea, no le gustaba para donde iban los pensamientos del chico orejas de perro - ¿Qué estas insinuando?

\- No soy ningún idiota Kagome – No entendía por qué la azabache quería evadir su pregunta, él no estaba insinuando nada, solo estaba preguntando lo obvio.

\- Pues déjame decirte que no te entiendo en lo absoluto – Así era, no estaba mintiendo, ojala y el chico dejara de parlotear porque tenía hambre.

\- No te hagas – Su mirada ambarina pareció taladrarla – Acaso, ¿Te gusta Sesshoumaru?

Eso sí que la tomo desprevenida, por un momento se bloqueó, es que Inuyasha estaba loco, como podía pensar esas cosas, no cabe duda que sus celos le nublaban la mente, pero ya era suficiente de sus estupideces, ella apreciaba al demonio, le tenía cierto cariño, lo acababa de descubrir esta mañana, sin embargo existe una gran brecha entre lo uno y lo otro.

\- Inuyasha deja de insinuar cosas que nos son – Estaba molesta, dado que sentía que le estaban pidiendo explicaciones, ¿Con que derecho? Ella ni siquiera le reclamaba lo de Kikyo, pero que caradura – Ahora dejare que se te enfrié la cabeza, quiero comer.

\- Ni creas que el malnacido te tomara enserio – Eso sí que le dolió, quiso llorar ahí frente a él, simplemente le estaba recordando su patética vida amorosa, el la lastimaba y sin embargo le estaba tratando de decir que nadie la tomaría enserio, aun si no fue así, es lo que sentía y no podía evitarlo.

\- En que te basas para asegurar eso – Se paró dispuesta a enterrarlo en el suelo.

\- Que yo sepa él se ira en el preciso momento en el que termine el periodo de gestación del cachorro o ¿me equivoco? – Eso fue una estocada a su corazón, el chico de las vestimentas rojas le recordó el hecho de que su hijo crecería sin un padre.

\- Al menos no me anda ilusionando – Contraatacó, por que no importa como lo vieras, eso gritaban los actos del segundo hijo del general perro, él era indeciso, incluso una vez había mencionado que si no era posible quedarse con las dos, ese episodio solo le hizo hervir la sangre de furia, movió la cabeza como tratándose de despejar, para ahora el hambre se le había ido – Gracias por arruinarme el día Inuyasha – Dio pasos largos con un aura siniestra.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Inuyasha también se paró tratando de detener su avance, esta conversación no había sido nada de lo que el buscaba y no se iría hasta obtener repuestas, las mismas que quería escuchar de los labios de la chica pero que no fueran diferentes a "un te amo Inuyasha"

\- A donde no pueda ver tu horrible cara – Que ganas de ahorcarlo ella misma con sus manos.

\- Ah ya se – Eso solo avivaba la llama que estaba lejos de apagarse si seguían así – Vas a buscar a tu amorcito – Menciono con un dejo de burla y sarcasmo, aunque luego se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, como si sus palabras le asquearan.

\- ¡Y que si es así! – Juraba que de no estar embarazada se lanzaba a jalarlo de los pelos hasta que no le quedara ni una hebra.

\- Pues de una vez te digo que para ser la pareja legitima del imbécil este tendría que marcarte y reconocerte como la señora de las tierras del oeste, lo que nunca sucederá, así que lo único a lo que podrías llegar es a ser su querida o su juguetito de momento.

No pudo evitarlo, una lagrima se le escapo de los ojos, tan poca cosa le consideraba Inuyasha, en realidad de que se sorprendía, el siempre solía mencionar lo poco agraciada que era ella, que Kikyo era mucho más hermosa, si ya tenía a su tan querida sacerdotisa, porque le estaba lastimando de esta manera, a ninguna mujer le gustaría escuchar lo que ella estaba escuchando.

\- Tú tienes a Kikyo, así que déjame en paz – Se estaba alterando, seguro el ya sintió el aroma salino de sus lágrimas, si lo hizo, parecía no importarle.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo en esto? - ¿Era enserio? Claro que ella tenía mucho que ver – Estamos hablando de tu situación, acéptalo Kagome, no eres lo suficientemente bonita como para que el desgraciado siquiera te considere.

\- ¡Basta!

.

.

.

A una distancia prudente y ajeno a lo que sucedía, un peli plata se encontraba observando a la pequeña Rin y como discutía con su sirviente, lo cierto es que le divertía aunque claro nunca lo mostraba abiertamente, como sea ya debería largarse de aquí, su objetivo estaba fijado, y este tenía nombre "Naraku", aunque ahora existía un obstáculo en su camino, él no podría moverse libremente dadas las circunstancias.

\- Maldita sea – En realidad esto no auguraba nada bueno tampoco, la situación de la humana estaba agravándose, eso lo mantendría atado a esta despreciable aldea.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama – Rin le saco de sus cavilaciones – Iremos a jugar al rio – Su voz se perdió lentamente al igual que los tres seres desaparecían de su vista.

\- Que rayos – Lo sintió, era un aroma salino, era obvio "Lágrimas" – Eso es…

Se movió a toda velocidad, su instinto le alertaba que algo sucedía con la Miko, de un momento a otro sintió una fuerte presión demoniaca, por un momento le descoloco, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Agh – Llego a tiempo, ya que evito que la mujer se lastimara al caer, su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Sesshoumaru? – Su mirada se enfocó a duras penas en el demonio, la había sostenido, no recordaba muy bien, es solo que de un momento a otro su mente se nublo y trastabillo, de no haber llegado el, seguro que se habría golpeado fuertemente contra el piso.

\- Kagome – Quiso acercarse a ella, en realidad no había querido decir aquello, maldición lo menos que quería era ponerla en ese estado

\- Largo hibrido – Le gruño con desdén – Como vuelvas a hacerla llorar te mato – Amenazo con odio en cada una de sus palabras. Maldita sea, el hanyou era realmente idiota si no había sentido lo que hace tan solo unos minutos sucedió, si la Miko seguía así, no iba a ser nada bueno.

\- Kagome yo…..

\- ¡No te me acerques! – Al momento en que vocifero, una presión se sintió en el ambiente, ambos lo sintieron, un retorcijón de dolor los ataco a ambos, el Daiyoukai lo disimulo perfectamente, más el hanyou mostró una mueca de dolor, ¿De dónde provino eso?

\- Calma mujer – Debía tranquilizarla o afectaría al cachorro, esto era una contradicción en sus teorías, nunca se esperó esto, como fue que todo se estaba yendo al demonio, el no trataba con humanos o algo parecido, como iba a calmar a la chica que ahora mismo era una gama de emociones, estaba llorando.

 **\- Abrázala**

\- ¿Cómo iba a ayudar eso? – Su bestia interna a veces solía tener razón, aunque el estaba renuente a rebajarse a hacer aquello, aunque admitámoslo, estaba un poco preocupado por su cachorro y la chica, no le gusto para nada hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, así que prefirió concentrarse en lo importante.

 **\- Solo hazlo**

Decidió seguir su consejo y abrazo a la mujer, aunque eso le disgustaba, ni de cerca estaba acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

\- Deja de llorar mujer – La chica se acurruco en su pecho, mientras dejaba de llorar, no podía evitar rememorar las palabras del hanyou, y aquí estaba, Seshoumaru la estaba abrazando, no entendía la razón, solo que sentía una protección innata estando así, como si nada le sucedería mientras estuviera de esta manera, se permitió dejarse llevar por la sensación.

Al ver aquella escena no quiso permanecer más en el lugar, si se quedaba un poco más empeoraría las cosas con Kagome, con eso en mente salió de la cabaña a despejar su mente, sí, eso era lo mejor.

Corrió alejándose de la aldea, estaba molesto consigo mismo, lo que necesitaba era pensar, en su camino se topó con algunos youkais menores y lucho con ellos en lo que restaba del día, una vez que termino de mandar al inframundo a tales seres, se puso a practicar con sus poderosa espada, es solo que la imagen de Kagome llorando no se le había quitado en todo el día, pareciera que no importaba lo que hiciese para despejar y borrar esa imagen de su mente, no se iba.

\- Maldición – Camino un poco hasta llegar a las orillas de un rio, se sentó en la ribera y miro su imagen reflejada por un largo tiempo, viendo como a veces su figura se distorsionaba, mientras más miraba, la dulce imagen de la azabache aparecía en el – La lastimé – Rayos, casi nunca controlaba esa lengua suya, entendía que se pasó de la raya, no fue la mejor manera de discutir la cosas. Ella y el solían discutir a menudo, lo que terminaba en una Kagoem molesta y el, enterrado bajo tierra, mil veces hubiera preferido que lo hiciera, nunca terminaba como hoy, esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

\- Debo de disculparme con ella – Miro hacia el cielo, en el aparecían unas cuantas estrellas, vaya sí que se tomó un día entero para llegar a esa conclusión, con aquello en mente y ya mas despejado se volvió a la aldea, aceptar que él tuvo la culpa le quito un peso de encima, al llegar pudo vislumbrar unas cuantas luces en la aldea, miro detenidamente el árbol del tiempo, y decidió quedarse aquí, la discusión que tuvo con la miko estaba muy fresca, mañana hablaría con ella, era lo mejor, además seguramente Sango le esperaba con su Bumerang lista para despedazarlo, un Miroku regañándolo, un Shipou reclamándole y la anciana Kaede echándole más leña al fuego, no tenia cabeza para aguantarlos justo ahora, mañana se enfrentaría a ello.

.

.

.

\- Mira que ni se ha dignado a aparecer – Sango daba pasos de un lado a otro – No sé cómo lo soportas, si fuera tú, hace tiempo que le habría empujado por el despeñadero, que insensible.

\- No pasa nada – Luego de la partida de Inuyasha, Kagome se había tomado su tiempo para calmarse, le dolió mucho el comportamiento de Inuysaha, eso solo le hacia convérsese mas de que tomó la decisión correcta al dejarlo ir.

\- Perro tonto – Shipou se unió a Sango – Empujémoslo a un barranco, yo te ayudo Sango.

\- Señorita, si lo que dice el joven Sesshoumaru es correcto – Eso llamo la atención de ambos – Sera mejor que se cuide, tener este tipo de emociones le hacen daño.

\- Es verdad Kagome – Sango y lo demás llegaron inmediatamente después de que se percataran gracias a Miroku de la esencia demoniaca provenir de la cabaña e la que descansaba Kagome, al final el demonio había explicado a refunfuños lo sucedido, por no decir que solo dijo que sentir ese tipo de emociones fuertes le hacían daño, el resto se había quedado con dudas que el Inu no estaba dispuesto a responder, lo cierto es que se fue unos minutos después, aunque no de la aldea, una vez que Sango oyó aquello de los labios de Kagome, ella y Shipou exigieron la sangre del hibrido, aunque no le hallaron y el muy malnacido no se apareció en toda la tarde, al menos eso pensaban los dos.

\- Miko – Se apareció imponente como siempre, con esa elegancia que nunca le dejaba, el resto aún no se acostumbraba completamente a su presencia, se miraron entre los tres con la clara idea de que era mejor dejarlos solos, estando ellos ahí iba a ser incomodo, ya lo notaron, no acababan de entenderlo claramente, es solo que parecía entenderse mejor con Kagome.

\- Que descanse señorita Kagome, Joven Sesshoumaru – El monje los miró con esa cara de pervertido, ante esa acción la azabache quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

\- Duerme bien Kagome – Sango le guiño el ojo.

\- Buenas noches Kagomesita – Shipou la abrazo antes de irse detrás de los demás.

\- Que extraño verdad, a saber a qué se refería – Sonrió con nerviosismo, haciéndose la desentendida con respecto a la insinuación de Miroku, solo esperaba que el demonio hiciese como siempre, ignorar las cosas que no le interesaban.

\- ¿Extraño? – Su mirada dorada se fijó en ella - ¿Que el monje haya insinuado que tú y yo íbamos a intimar? – ¿No podía decirlo de otro modo? Apenas lo escuchó y su rostro se estaba incendiando al rojo vivo, porque no tenía más tacto al mencionarlo, no podía con la vergüenza que se instalaba y que no parecía querer dejarla, justo ahora recordó lo de Sango, esto sucedió exactamente poco después de la primera visita de Sesshoumaru a brindarle energía.

 _\- Sango apresúrate – Kagome se preparaba para tomar uno de sus ansiados baños en unas aguas termales, al poco rato llego su amiga y ambas se metieron en las calientes aguas relajando su cuerpo – Ah, necesitaba esto._

 _\- Después de todo lo que paso – Sango se sumergió aún más – Es bueno que hayamos venido a relajarnos._

 _\- Siento mucho preocuparlos a todos – Fueron días duros, no solo para ella, sino para sus amigos, el sufrimiento, la preocupación e impotencia sentida._

 _\- Dejemos eso a un lado – Sango le puso una mano en el hombro – Enfoquémonos en otras cosas._

 _\- Así es – Menciono con euforia, al poco rato su amiga se le acerco y miro fijamente su vientre aun plano._

 _\- No puedo creer que el padre de ese pequeño sea Sesshoumaru_

 _\- Yo tampoco – No mentía, ni en sus sueños sucedía eso, pero ya vez nunca sabes lo que te depara el destino._

 _\- Oye Kagome – De repente vio como el rostro de Sango adquiría una tonalidad rojiza más de lo normal, lo cierto es que no sabría decir lo que sucedía, solo que la exterminadora parecía debatirse en acciones que no lograba descifrar – Veras…_

 _\- Oh vamos pregunta con confianza – Kagome sonrió dándole valor, ella se imaginaba que tal vez la chica le pidiese un consejo para avanzar en su relación con el monje mañoso, después de todo Kagome se consideraba toda una celestina._

 _\- ¿Enserio?_

 _\- Si, te responderé lo que sea – De haber sabido la pregunta que le harían no habría hecho aquella afirmación._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta Sesshoumaru? – Se quedó en shock, su traicionera mente le trajo los recuerdos de aquel episodio, mientras su sangre subía a su rostro._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ojala y solo lo estuviera malinterpretando._

 _\- Y sabes Kagome, digo tú y el hicieron aquello – No, no era un mal entendido, se armó de valor y trató de dar una respuesta convincente._

 _\- Mu-mu-muy bien – Ella misma había cavado su tumba al decir que respondería cualquier pregunta, y bueno en realidad el demonio estaba más que bueno._

 _\- Y, ¿Cómo lo hace? – A pesar de estar sonrojada al máximo también, Sango no tartamudeaba en sus cuestionamientos, se preguntaba hasta qué punto la habría influenciado Miroku para que llegase al extremo de preguntarle esas cosas, lo cierto es que la miraba con una gran curiosidad en sus ojos, esperando pacientemente su respuesta, se preparó para responder._

 _\- Bu-bu-bueno, no estábamos conscientes de lo que hacíamos, pero lo cierto es que era a-a-apa-sio-sio-nado, pero por alguna razón parecía cuidar de no lastimarme, claro eso al principio, lu-lu-luego… - Entre tartamudeos le explico cómo fue aquella ocasión, lo cierto es que él había sido muy salvaje, ni siquiera espero a que ella se acostumbrase a su tamaño, ni el hecho de que fuera su primera vez, había continuado sin importarle nada más, aun recordaba sus gruñidos y los gemidos que ella misma emitía, la tomo por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella ya no tuvo fuerzas y bueno el parecía querer continuar, además no podía responderse de donde sacó el valor porque ella, en algún momento había tomado el papel de activo._

\- E-E-Eso….Bueno – Eso nos lleva a la situación actual, agradecía que el Daiyoukai no lo recordara o moriría de la vergüenza, no podría mirarle a la cara nunca más – N-No sé – Era mejor seguir en la posición de no sé de lo que hablas.

\- Hmp – El demonio pareció mirarla divertido, en realidad ella no se imaginaba nada de lo que sucedería a continuación - ¿Lo estabas recordando? – Sonrió de medio lado, desconcertando de paso a la azabache, ¿recordar? Claro que lo estaba haciendo, pero como podía saber el, esperen a menos que, no, no ¿Verdad?

\- ¿T-Tu ya lo re-recuerdas? – El demonio asintió en repuesta con esa sonrisa de medio lado que no se le quitaba, ahora sí, quería desparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Hace unos días – Oh si, con satisfacción había recordado que era el primero en la vida de aquella humana, lo cierto es que se estaba divirtiendo con las expresiones de la chica, la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro, mientras parecía incendiarse y cabe añadir el tartamudeo de ella.

\- Trágame tierra – Paso minutos así, tratando de librarse de esa bochornosa situación. Hasta que su cerebro hizo clic, este momento debía romperse rápidamente, el disgusto era para ella, y que mejor que hacerlo con un tema importante que tocar - ¿Que me sucedió?

El Lord de las tierras del oeste pareció comprenderlo inmediatamente, su mirada se volvió seria, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para aclararle la situación a la chica, no es que la explicación fuese completamente verídica, no podría afirmarlo con seguridad, de momento es lo único que desprendió de los hechos.

\- El cachorro exige más energía de lo que normalmente le facilitaba – Seria mejor empezar desde el inicio – Si no lo hago, tú pagas las consecuencias.

\- ¿Consecuencias?

\- Tu cansancio y el frio que sientes no es casualidad – Esperaba que la humana entendiera rápidamente lo que trataba de explicar.

\- Estas tratando de decir que todo eso fue ocasionado por… - Acaricio su vientre, e inmediatamente el Inu asintió.

\- Eso no es todo – Bien, momento de hacerle una advertencia a la chiquilla imprudente – De ahora en adelante controla tus emociones, o abstente a las situaciones que te generen esos sentimientos, algo como lo que sucedió con el hibrido te pone en riesgo al cachorro y a ti.

\- Entiendo – Ya era muy tarde, quería dormirse – Pero, ¿Qué es lo que ocasiona aquello?

\- El cachorro siente tus emociones y se pone a la defensiva y como eres humana, tu cuerpo no lo resiste, por último este reside en tu interior, también le termina afectando.

\- ¿Eso es normal entre los de su especie? – Seguramente, aunque ese pequeño es el producto de un demonio y una sacerdotisa.

\- No lo es – Kagome proceso la información, complicación tras complicación, esperaba que todo saliese bien, de todas formas nada ganaba preocupándose, además no debería exponerse como lo que sucedió con Inuyasha.

\- Ya veo – Se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba con el único propósito de dormir, se metió lentamente, algo la estaba deteniendo, ese algo no podía ser nada más que un antojo que le llego tan rápido, quería degustarlo ahora mismo, sin embargo en esta época no existía, además ya era de noche para ir a su casa, miro repetidas veces a la puerta, debatiéndose en ir o no ir, en circunstancias normales, si Sesshoumaru fuera un humano y este fuera su pareja le hubiese pedido el objeto de su antojo, lo cual era imposible, seguro que se enfadaría, se largaría ignorándola completamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Oh bueno, veras yo tengo un antojo – El frunció el ceño, un momento, ¿las youkais no lo tenían? Puede que no, entonces tendría que explicarse – Las humanas tenemos antojos cuando estamos embarazadas, es algo normal y …

\- Aguántate – Un ultimátum, sus parpados yacían cerrados, en realidad esperaba que tuviese mayor importancia.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Si ponía de su parte, era conseguible, sin embargo no quería que el demonio se saliese con la suya, enserio tenía tan poco tacto - ¡Quiero helado! - Casi lloriqueo, con las manos arriba, al peli plata no le gustaba la situación, estaba molesto.

\- ¿Helado? – Lo peor es que ni sabía que era lo que quería aquella humana bulliciosa.

\- Solo existe en mi época y por eso yo me debatía entre ir a mi época por ella o quedarme – No le gustaba para nada aquella mirada que la miko le dirigía, con esos ojos brillantes como pidiéndole el maldito helado, y por qué debía ser el en conseguir eso que quería la humana.

\- Deja de gritar y duérmete - Se incorporó, mientras salía de la estancia, Kagome se puso triste, de todos modos Inuyasha tenía razón, el demonio solo estaría con ella durante el tiempo de gestación, era su orgullo lo que le permitía quedarse aquí y ayudarla, no era porque se preocupaba por ella y su hijo, con eso en mente se acostó, cubriéndose del frio, creía que no podría dormir bien esta noche, dado que las palabras de Inuyasha taladraban su mente.

\- Rayos – Sesshoumaru sintió una pequeña anomalía de la estancia que acababa de abandonar, a ciencia cierta, existían tantos cabos sueltos, más la conclusión de que él podía sentir la tristeza proviniendo de la humana le llego perfectamente, el cachorro sentía lo que sentía su madre, al final se lo transmitía, puede que porque era el padre, maldijo su suerte y se dirigió al aroma que sentía cerca del pozo devora huesos.

\- Hibrido – Llamo a su despreciable hermano que estaba dormitando en la rama de un árbol, esperando que abriese los ojos, su molestia aumento, si el quisiese matarlo, Inuyasha ya estuviera bien muerto, ni siquiera se mantenía alerta ante un posible ataque, levito un poco hasta llegar a Inuyasha – Despierta Inútil – Ante aquello, el chico orejas de perro se cayó del árbol al vislumbrar ese rostro.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Maldita sea, el bastardo acababa de asustarlo.

\- Quiero que vayas a buscar algo en específico, ahora – Ordeno con obvio disgusto en su voz.

\- No soy tu maldito sirviente – Él no podía mandarle a buscar no sé qué cosas a esta hora de la noche si quería algo que lo buscase él.

Sesshoumaru afilo la mirada, mierda ese hibrido lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, si no era por las buenas era por las malas, uso su máxima velocidad y aprisionó a Inuyasha por el cuello, impactándolo de paso con el árbol.

\- Ve a la época de esa humana y trae helado – Ya tenía suficiente con los berrinches y pedidos de la chica esa, si la dejaba como estaba ahora, esa idiota solo se haría daño a si misma.

\- ¿Helado? – Inuyasha iba a soltarse del agarre de su hermano, pero para qué demonios querría Sesshoumaru el helado, fue que entonces cayo en cuenta de que podría ser un pedido de Kagome, bueno no estaba dispuesto a obedecer a su hermano, pero si era por ella. Iba a responder que lo haría, no tuvo tiempo, el muy desgraciado ya lo había aventado al pozo sin el menor cuidado, al caer sintió traspasar las barreras del tiempo.

\- Pide las cosas de una manera más normal imbécil – Aun estando 500 años en el futuro no pudo evitar cabrearse, salió de un salto del pozo, esperaba que la madre de la azabache le ayudase a conseguir el extraño pedido de la chica.

.

.

.

\- Miko – Llamó a la mujer que le daba la espalda, él sabía que estaba despierta, podía oler ese aroma salino provenir de ella, ¿estaba fingiendo dormir? Claro que lo hacía, estaba sollozando en silencio, esta humana era impredecible, a un momento estaba sonriendo y al otro llorando – ¿Es esto lo que querías?

Kagome se removió al oírle decir la última palabra, sería posible que el sí trajo lo que le pidió, no era posible o ¿Si? Se incorporo y volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru, en efecto era helado lo que traía, ignoraba como lo consiguió.

\- Lo trajiste – Un gran sonrisa se colocó en su rostro, sin importarle que hace tan solo segundos estaba sollozando, se limpió el rostro con las manos. El demonio la observo atentamente, dirigió sus pasos y procedió a sentarse a su lado, le exasperaba como también le causaba curiosidad el comportamiento de la chica.

\- Lo quieres o no – Le paso su preciado helado a la chica.

\- Uhm – Sin pensarlo, se lanzó al demonio y lo abrazo fuertemente, lo consiguió, si lo hizo, entonces no la ignoro olímpicamente, en realidad el había ido a conseguirla cuando la dejo, de alguna manera eso alegraba su alma en demasía, el si la tenía en cuenta.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Durante el último mes he estado bastante ocupada, y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar debidamente, así que publique el octavo capítulo sin fijarme en nada más, hasta que hace solo unos días decidí revisar mi página, y me di cuenta que la historia se distorsiono completamente, algunas frases se repetían, y no había coherencia, no sé qué pudo haber sucedido, pero decidí re subir el capítulo como lo tenía inicialmente escrito.**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko.**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel día no había imaginado los episodios que se desencadenarían después, ni del dolor que ocasionaría en cada uno de los seres involucrados con Naraku y la perla de Shikon, si se produjese un retroceso en el tiempo, siendo esto permitido solo por su mente, aquella noche en la que se sintió importante sin saber si sus pensamientos eran los correctos, en ese momento solo interesaba lo que sentía su corazón, aquel detalle del demonio le gustó en demasía, sin importar nada más, Kagome guardaría en su corazón las facciones del demonio mientras ella le abrazaba con una sonrisa genuina enmarcada en el rostro, y así se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru cuestionándole por que no se comía el helado y que no tenía por qué tomarse tantas confianzas, sin importar que la zarandeara un tanto para que se le quitase de encima, no se movió, no quería hacerlo, recargada en el hombro de ese demonio se sintió segura.

Una vez más despertó junto al demonio, mientras el ambarino fruncía el ceño, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien se estaba acostumbrando, lo cierto es que fue algo incómodo cuando aquel joven de ropajes rojos se apareció, le vio chasquear la lengua, espero pacientemente a que su medio hermano se fuera, algo muy inusual en el hanyou, aun así, ese día el muchacho le pidió una disculpa tan a su modo, después de todo nadie podía negar que Inuyasha era bastante orgulloso, pero ni con todo eso se libró de Sango y su letal bumerang, Shipou estallando en risas y un Miroku asustado como nervioso fue lo que quedó en su mente.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que sus amigos se embarcaron una vez más en busca de su archienemigo, así cada día fue pasando con un sinfín de recuerdos marcados en sus mentes, empezando por Inuyasha, quien perdió a Kikyo aquel día, Kagome fue espectadora de aquel episodio sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido hacer nada más, de todos modos ese mal presentimiento había terminado siendo para aquello, aun cuando fue con sus amigos sin importar su estado, su presencia no cambio nada en lo absoluto, su antecesora se fue, no volvería.

Del mismo modo Kagura corrió con la misma suerte, ella que nunca le fue leal a Naraku, ella que ansiaba la libertad, fue asesinada por su propio creador siendo que ni colmillo sagrado podría salvarla.

Naraku se fortaleció mucho más, mientras la fuerza de sus rivales mermaba reflejándose en la situación de Miroku y Kouga.

Por otro lado el demonio peli plateado continuó tras su objetivo, Sesshoumaru también vivió hechos contundentes que marcaron su camino, se volvió mucho más fuerte, obteniendo así una nueva espada, al mismo tiempo en que recuperó su brazo.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, por fin su batalla llegaba al final, aquella joya que los arrastró a cada uno a ser partícipe de aquel enfrentamiento, por fin se destruía con el deseo de la chica venida de 500 años en el futuro, a pesar de que antes fue arrastrada hacia aquella oscuridad y rescatada de aquel abrumador sitio por su amigo orejas de perro. En cuanto Inuyasha se apareció, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, transmitiendo sin palabras los sentimientos que se embargaban en lo profundo de su alma. Fue en ese momento que ambos entendieron que estaba en su destino el conocerse, y sin importar lo que sucediese aquello que los unía siempre seria especial, siempre estaría presente aquel lazo de amistad irrompible, mucho más intenso que con cualquiera, ambos pasaron por un sinfín de situaciones únicas, Kagome le enseño a Inuyasha tantas cosas, no hubo prejuicios para con él, sus amigos le aceptaban tal y como era, un hanyou.

Sin embargo Kagome decidió dejarlo ir, el siempre seria especial, de eso no había duda, es solo que el destino te tiene preparada tantas sorpresas, los sentimientos de ella estaban cambiando.

La perla de Shikon desapareció, se fue, ya no acarrearía más desgracias, ese fue el destino de Kagome, la razón por la que permaneció en la época feudal, amaba mucho a su familia pero añoraba a sus amigos, más la destrucción de aquella joya significó que su permanencia ya no era necesaria en esa era, ella debía volver al lugar al que pertenecía.

Kagome lloró aferrada a su familia, asustada, pero consciente de que probablemente no volvería a ver a todos aquellos seres que tuvo la satisfacción de conocer en Edo, y finalmente temió por la vida de su pequeño, allí 500 años en el futuro no estaba Sesshoumaru, no estaba el demonio que le brindaba la energía tan necesaria a su bebé, una vez más sintió desesperación, una vez más rogó con todas su fuerzas que el pozo le permitiese el pase hacia aquella era, o todo sería en vano.

Por mucho que su corazón deseara, la vida la golpeaba con un puñal invisible, no había nada que hacer tampoco, tan solo esperar por un milagro. Por cuatro días esperó impaciente, su cuerpo se debilitaba, no resistiría mucho, sin embargo al atardecer del cuarto día se desmayó en el interior de aquel pozo, y en el último momento vislumbró una figura borrosa, una pequeña sonrisa surco por sus labios al reconocer a aquel ser.

\- Kagome – Esa voz se difuminaba, es como si fuese un susurro – Kagome… Abre los ojos.

\- San-Sango – Su voz sonó un tanto débil, pero nada de qué preocuparse – ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

\- Ah estas bien, nos tenías bastante preocupada – Sango la abrazo sin previo aviso, Kagome lo comprendió, seguramente sus amigos habrían intentado de todo para abrir el portal, aun así ella estaba agradecida, contaba con amigos que cualquiera deseara tener.

\- Kagomesita – El pequeño demonio se unió al abrazo, contento de tenerla nuevamente aquí, junto a ellos.

\- ¡La señorita está bien! – Canturreo Rin mientras arrastraba al pequeño diablillo Jaken para unirse al abrazo grupal, Kagome pudo divisar con esfuerzo a Inuyasha apoyado contra la pared mientras percibía el extraño brillo en sus ojos, él tampoco podía negar que estaba contento, aunque fue un tanto extraño divisar a Kohaku vivo en la pequeña cabaña.

\- Inuyasha por que no te unes – La anciana Kaede sonreía, Kagome río por el comportamiento del hanyou.

\- ¡No lo hare!

\- Si Inuyasha no se une, yo si – Miroku se acercó un poco, se arrodilló y procedió a pegarse, es solo que él tenía intenciones tan diferentes – Ah los momentos de este tipo son realmente memorables… Tu qué opinas Sanguito – Si, el moje llevaba una sonrisa típica de su persona mientras que frotaba su rostro contra la espalda de sango y la tenía bien aferrada de la cintura con las manos.

\- ¡Quíteme las manos de encima! – Sango le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que tal vez se pondría morado unos minutos después – Pervertido.

\- Pero si no he hecho nada

\- Eso nadie te lo cree Miroku – Inuyasha lo miro con desconcierto, enserio esas pobres escusas no eran nada creíbles para cualquiera que conociera al monje.

\- Jajajaja – Kohaku se río libremente de las ocurrencias del grupo, al principio más de uno le miró con incertidumbre, hasta que cada ser imito su gesto, al fin vencieron a Naraku, ahora ya todos podían continuar sus vidas sin preocuparse por el malvado villano.

Inuyasha pareció no poner atención a lo que sucedía delante de él, allí recargado contra la pared cerró los ojos, sonrió con tristeza al rememorar a quien fuese su primer amor, finalmente ella podía descansar en paz, y eso en cierta forma alivianaba el peso en su corazón. Levanto la mirada posándola en la miko azabache, se preguntaba qué sucedería ahora, e increíblemente lejos de sentirse feliz porque finalmente Naraku había pagado lo que les hizo a Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, y a quien haya involucrado ese bastardo, aun cuando el resto sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima mientras divisaban un futuro tal vez no perfecto pero estaba seguro de que serían felices, sin embargo sentía que para él las cosas serían diferentes, no tenía motivos para pensar eso, es solo que Inuyasha sentía que le faltaba mucho por recorrer. Aun si Kagome sonreía, aun si parecía que nada había cambiado, su corazón lo presintió, al parecer las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas de ahora en adelante y nada sería como imaginaron que terminaría, lo cierto es que le gustaba ser especial para ella, y le molesto que Kagome moviera los ojos de un lado a otro, para él era obvio que buscaba a alguien, ¿A quién? ¿Sería Kouga? …. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, para que negarse la verdad, aunque le provocasen ganas de romper un árbol, aunque eso le provocara un retorcijón de furia dentro de sí, no podía seguir negándolo, maldita sea la hora en que su odiado hermano mayor pasara de ser un enemigo a ser el padre del pequeño que esperaba Kagome, para que negar que le daba miedo, ese sentimiento de que estaban arrebatándole lo que había estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome lo miraba con una ceja levantada, hace rato que sus amigos dejaron la estancia, los únicos ahí eran ellos dos - ¡Inuyashaaaaa!

\- ¿Eh? – Inuyasha no se quejó por el tremendo grito, parecía estar divagando entre sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué gritas?

\- He estado llamándote desde hace tiempo

\- No te estaba escuchando – La miró, ella también pasó por tanto – De todos modos que quieres decirme

\- Ah eso – Procedió a sentarse a su lado – Solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi Inuyasha, por rescatarme de esa oscuridad, por ser mi mejor amigo y por qué siempre me has protegido.

\- No hay nada que agradecer Kagome – Se sentía inquieto, lo más extraño es que no sabía la razón.

\- Hmp – Inuyasha la taladro con la mirada, eso último sonó tan parecido a Sesshoumaru, y eso lo irritó - ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Deberías de saberlo – Kagome parpadeo varias veces sin entender que rayos pasaba aquí, los gestos de Inuyasha claramente gritaban que estaba celoso… ¿De qué?

\- Eres insoportable – No tenía ganas de enfrascarse con el hanyou en una pelea, ella necesitaba aire fresco, quien entendía a Inuyasha de todos modos – Me voy a mi casa, necesito pasar tiempo con mi familia.

\- ¡No te dejare huir! – Tal vez era momento de aclarar las cosas, de decir lo que tuviera que decirse. No obstante sus planes fueron frustrados antes de que diera un solo paso fue cruelmente estampado contra el piso, y desafortunadamente la Miko se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Kagome camino lentamente disfrutando del paisaje, las hojas de los arboles bailando suavemente al compás del viento, algunas aves volando en ese inmenso cielo azul, las risas de algunos niños mientras se perseguían entre sí.

\- Amo esta época – Le gusto desde el primer momento que llego aquí, lástima que las cosas cambiarían tanto en 500 años.

.

.

.

\- Ese color es hermoso no lo crees Souta – El pequeño azabache asintió a las palabras de su madre, si, ese color neutral se vería bien en su sobrino o sobrina.

Souta Higurashi pensó que Inuyasha terminaría convirtiéndose en su cuñado, incluso si era un niño él sabía perfectamente que entre su hermana y el chico orejas de perro existía un lazo especial, pero jamás llego a imaginarse que Kagome quedara embarazada del medio hermano del hanyou, eso sin lugar a dudas sonaba tan raro.

Pero sin importar como sucedieron las cosas, el pequeño hermano de Kagome también se sentía ansioso, un miembro más se sumaría a la familia.

\- Mama, Souta – Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, por la forma en como la miraban las demás mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda, estaba usando un vestido diseñado para mujeres en su estado, pero esas miradas la ponían nerviosa, tal vez pensaran que era demasiado joven y tampoco traía una sortija en la mano que indicara que estaba casada, podía oír perfectamente como dos mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas acerca de su persona, eso la molesto.

\- Estas hermosa Kagome – Su madre sonrió, la miko azabache también lo hizo, sin importar las miradas de los demás, se perdió en su mundo, que sabían esas personas de lo que paso, le desagradaba esa actitud.

\- Oh – Souta miro detenidamente a si hermana, ella se veía muy bonita – Te ves muy bien hermana.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, después de tanto tiempo se permitía pasar tiempo con su familia, sin preocuparse por nada más.

Sin importar cuales fueron las condiciones para que el pozo se restableciera, ella estaba agradecida con su pequeño hijo, la anciana Kaede le dijo que probablemente el bebé que esperaba era un nexo entre ambas épocas y mientras eso no cambiara puede que el pozo devorador de huesos siguiera funcionando.

Aunque eso no dejaba de ser tan solo una teoría, a ciencia cierta nada era verídico.

\- Ah – Un suave quejido salió de sus labios, por estar divagando entre sus pensamientos chocó contra una mujer.

\- Lo siento – La fémina probablemente tuviese unos 26 años, cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

\- No pasa nada – La distraída era ella – Fue mi culpa, así que soy yo la que lo siente.

\- Ah tu también ¿Eh? – De pronto los ojos de la mujer frente a ella parecieron avivarse con el fuego de la curiosidad - ¿Cuánto tienes?

Al mirarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba en la dulce espera.

\- Alrededor de cuatro meses – Solo esperaba que no hiciese preguntas que la pusieran en aprietos.

\- Yo voy por los seis meses – Canturreo la desconocida – Va a ser mi primogénita, y dime, ¿Cuál es el sexo de tu bebé?

\- Pues, no lo sé – Respondió automáticamente, mientras la fémina le acariciaba el vientre, que por cierto tuvo el impulso de reír.

\- ¿Por qué? – La curiosidad brillaba en esos ojos marrones

\- Ah bueno – Ella tenía la firme intuición de que sería niño, de hecho en situaciones normales Kagome no se habría aguantado la curiosidad de confirmarlo pero, existía un pequeño detallito, el padre era un youkai, por tanto el niño seria hanyou, así que, no podía tomarse la libertad de ir con un doctor – Ve-Veras…Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

\- Oh ya veo – Esa mirada se clavó en su persona – Y que piensa el

\- ¿El? – Kagome sintió que se perdió de algo

\- Me refiero al padre de tu hijo

\- Bueno – Que responder, no tenía la respuesta para eso – Piensa igual que yo – Una sonrisa falsa se pintó en su rostro, no, ella no tenía idea de lo que pensaba Sesshoumaru.

\- Yuzu – Un hombre al parecer de la misma edad la llamo desde unos pasos atrás, la fémina se dio la vuelta y aun sin verla Kagome supo que le sonrió, el hombre se acercó a ambas y cruzaron unas cuantas palabras más, hasta que la conversación termino, ellos se fueron dejándola atrás, parada en medio del gentío que pasaba sin cesar a su alrededor.

Kagome los miro con melancolía en los ojos, aquel hombre abrazaba a su seguramente esposa, había tanto cariño en la forma en la que trataba a Yuzu.

\- Sesshoumaru – Susurró bajando la mirada.

Deseo que el demonio la abrazara así, deseaba sentirse acompañada, sonriendo, esperando la llegada de su hijo con ansias.

Rebusco entre sus recuerdos el pequeño detalle de si alguna vez el príncipe de la luna hizo referencia sobre su embarazo, fuera de que necesitara energía, fuera de las complicaciones de su estado. La respuesta se le presento rápidamente, aún si eso la entristeció más, Kagome supo que Sesshoumaru jamás se había interesado por su pequeño.

 _ **¿Te gusta Sesshoumaru?**_

La vos de Inuyasha hizo eco en su cabeza.

\- ¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!? – La gente la volteo a ver con curiosidad y ella se sonrojo por la vergüenza, huyo de aquel lugar apresuradamente, al saberse lejos de aquel sitio se perdió otra vez entre sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué anhelaba que Sesshoumaru tuviese más interés en su hijo?

Recordaba perfectamente que ella le pidió en aquel entonces que solo le brindara la energía que ambos necesitaban, después del parto el ya no tendría que participar en nada mas, incluso le prometió que desaparecería de su vida para siempre si eso es lo que el disponía.

Inuyasha tenía razón, Sesshoumaru se iría una vez terminado el tiempo de gestación, que tampoco sabía cuánto duraría, nadie podría responder ante ese cuestionamiento.

\- Realmente…. ¿Te iras? – Balbuceo a la nada – ¿Nos dejaras atrás a tu cachorro y a mí?

No, no quería que eso sucediese, aun si simplemente dejo que el tiempo pasara sin preguntarse nada más, el demonio ya era una constante en su vida, pero ella no sabía lo que el youkai pensaba, ¿Habría también el cambiado de idea? ¿Significaban ambos siquiera algo para el Daiyoukai?

\- ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

¿Debía ella enfrentarlo? Tal vez debería hacerlo, decirle que…..

Ahí estaba el problema, ella ni siquiera sabía que reclamarle, además ellos no eran nada más que amigos, no, ni siquiera sabía si para Sesshoumaru ella había dejado de ser la molesta Miko humana.

No podía asegurar siquiera que eran amigos, ella le consideraba…..

¿Qué le consideraba?

Un amigo, pero sentía que eso no era todo, habían tantas dudas en su interior.

\- ¿Qué soy para ti Sesshoumaru?

.

.

.

Frente a él se extendía un extenso horizonte plagado de bosques, animales y extrañas criaturas, entre todo lo que caracterizaba a la era feudal, una figura se distinguía claramente, esos hilos plateados moviéndose al compás del viento, y sus peculiares orejas percibiendo el mas mínimo sonido, acompañado de su sensible olfato.

Aquel demonio yacía parado observando a la nada, o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

Paso un tiempo antes de que se movilizara hacia una dirección ya conocida, el plazo estaba por cumplirse, una vez más su presencia era requerida en aquella aldea.

 **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – No importa como lo vieras, las cosas iban cambiado, solo ignorarlo no tenía sentido.**

\- Te haces presente más de lo usual - Y eso le intranquilizaba.

 **\- No hace falta decir el motivo – Eran uno, aunque eso era un tanto contradictorio.**

\- Hmp – ¿Lo sabía? Por el momento ignorarlo era lo mejor – Naraku está muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que la situación ha cambiado.

 **\- Tan típico de ti – Su bestia se carcajeo con un dejo sarcástico en su voz – Así que tu decisión sigue siendo la misma.**

\- Es lo mejor – Irónico, ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? En el pasado a él le hubiese dado lo mismo lo que pasara después de cumplido el tiempo establecido en su pacto, pero ahora era diferente.

 **\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no va a empeorar? – Estaba de acuerdo con su portador por el momento, si las cosas seguían tomando ese rumbo como hasta ahora, aunque a el mismo le cueste admitir, habría un momento en el que perdería el juicio.**

\- Es una humana – Sentenció – No olvides ese detalle.

Esta absurda conversación no tenía por qué continuar, y con la última frase dicha dio por cerrado el tema.

No quería seguir pensando en lo mismo, él era el señor de las tierras del Oeste, un sanguinario demonio perro, eso no iba a cambiar, las cosas no tenían por qué tomar aquel rumbo, maldita sea, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Y ahora se cuestionaba como demonios llegó a esta situación, ¿Por qué lo permitía? ¿En qué momento le termino de desagradar la idea de una aldea llena de humanos? Bien eso estaba por acabarse, se quedaría en aquella aldea solo el tiempo necesario, también tenía obligaciones que atender, en cuanto la chica diese a luz, su trato terminaría y definitivamente el ya no formaría parte de aquello.

.

.

.

La elegancia era parte de esos pasos dados, y la imponencia estaba presente en aquella criatura, pero, lo más importante es a donde se dirigía su mirada, esos ojos severos estaban clavados en dos figuras que caminaban sin ser conscientes de su presencia, sin duda era una de las habilidades propias de su persona, el ocultar su aroma, así como su energía, de modo que ni siquiera podían notarlo, y a eso añadámosle la capacidad de sus sentidos más agudos posibles en un demonio.

\- Kagome, con que ese es su nombre – Y pensar que su curiosidad la trajo hasta este punto, mira que jamás imagino que este hecho se suscitaría – Quien lo hubiera pensado.

Aquella chica llevaba un collar alrededor de su cuello, casi podía jurar que para evitar que su aroma fuese asimilado por los sentidos de cualquier Youkai, puede que eso funcionase perfectamente, pero ella no era como el resto, su olfato aun podía sentirlo aunque muy levemente, si, no había duda de que aquella humana estuviese esperando al cachorro de un demonio perro.

La pregunta es….. ¿De quién? Al mirar hacia aquella aldea podía sentir el aroma de un Inu Hanyou.

\- No, es poco probable – La energía que emanaba de ese cachorro en formación era más grande de lo normal, desde un principio eso fue lo que le llamo la atención, esa energía era diferente, una que nunca había sentido, sin duda el padre debía ser un demonio completo.

Se concentró profundamente, sentir energía era una de sus habilidades innatas, pero, ¿a quien se parecía esa energía?, descubrir eso era la prioridad, y aquel molesto collar alrededor del cuello de la chica no le facilitaba el trabajo.

\- ¿Sesshoumaru? – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿podría ser acaso que realmente aquel demonio se emparejara con un ser de vida efímera? No tenía respuesta de todos modos, se concentró una vez más y lo siguiente que descubrió sí que la impresiono más de lo debido – Esa chica es una Miko.

La observo por unos minutos más, si llevaba aquel collar, es obvio que lo estaban ocultando, tal vez para evitar los peligros a los que estaba propensa la mujer humana.

\- ¿En que estaba pensando Sesshoumaru? Esto solo traerá problemas para el Oeste – Un youkai y una sacerdotisa, poderes que se repelen entre sí, la corte Youkai no estaría nada contento, además el hecho de que la fortaleza del Oeste tuviese como un heredero a un Hanyou era solo un hecho imposible, y ese solo es el principio de los problemas… ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Cualquiera que lo conociese dudaría siquiera de sus propios sentidos que indicaban que indudablemente Sesshoumaru iba a tener un cachorro con una sacerdotisa, y aun así ella misma solo podía pensar en que terminarían esos dos seres opuestos porque así lo dispuso la naturaleza.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
